Je veux un bébé
by YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314
Summary: 3 mois après leur retour de Neverland. Emma et Regina sont amies et arrivent à s'entendre pour la garde d'Henry. Tout se passe pour le mieux ou presque. Regina a une idée qui lui trotte dans la tête et elle compte bien tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins.
1. Une étrange proposition

_Voilà donc ma seconde fic que j'écris depuis quelque semaine._  
_J'espère que l'idée vous plaira.. J'ai déjà quelque chapitre d'avance et j'essayerais de poster régulièrement._  
_Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic ; celle-ci sera assez différente._

_Quelques petites précision : Neal est mort, pas de Zelena et de Robin Hood. ( Lynchez moi si vous voulez mais je n'ai rien contre le OQ. Vu le super smile que Regina affichait tout au long du 3x19... Franchement peut importe avec qui, elle mérite d'être heureuse et je me satisfait de ça. Néanmoins, il n'a rien à faire dans cet histoire. )_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ; en bien ou en mal. C'est important pour moi et ça me permet de m'améliorer ;)_  
_Et surtout, ça me booste à poster le plus souvent possible .. :D_

[Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement) , je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages des créateurs et scénaristes de "Once Upon A Time"]

* * *

Comme tous les mercredi après-midi depuis maintenant 3mois, Emma et Henry se trouvaient devant le 108 Mifflin Street. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues amies et s'étaient entendues sur une garde alternée ; Regina avait Henry du mercredi au dimanche et Emma du dimanche au mercredi.  
Une fois par semaine, elles s'arrangeaient également pour partager un repas avec leur fils.

**- Emma, Henry !** La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et sourit légèrement. **Vous êtes à l'heure aujourd'hui !**

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit tout de même :

**- Et oui, comme quoi tout arrive.**

**- Salut Maman !** Le jeune garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fonça à l'intérieur.

**- Henry ne cours pas dans les escaliers! **Soupira Regina, lassée de devoir répéter inlassablement les mêmes choses à son fils.

**- Bon bah à plus tard !** Emma souriait, amusée, et commençait doucement à s'éloigner.

**- Emma attend !** La blonde s'arrêta au milieu des marches et se retourna . **Est-ce que tu as quelques minutes ?  
J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose..**

En apparence, la Reine ne laissait rien transparaître mais Emma commençait à bien la connaître et sentait qu'elle était nerveuse.

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

**- Okay.** Et entra à son tour dans la la conduisit dans son bureau et lui offrit un verre de cidre.

Elles s'installèrent face à face dans les fauteuils et la brune but quelques gorgées avant de prendre la parole.

**- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis que tu regrettais énormément de ne pas avoir pu élever Henry ?**

**- Oui, bien sur.** Emma hocha la tête, intriguée.

**- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie d'avoir un autre enfant ?**

**- Euh oui, parfois. **Elle fronça les sourcils. **Regina, où tu veux en venir exactement ?**

La brune roula des yeux et secoua la tête devant l'impatience de la jeune femme puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

**- Je veux avoir un bébé.**

Emma recracha une bonne partie du liquide qu'elle venait d'avaler tout en toussant bruyamment.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parvient à articuler :

**- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! De qui ?!**

Regina leva les yeux au ciel légèrement agacée par l'attitude de la blonde néanmoins, elle lui expliqua calmement :

**- J'ai toujours voulu être enceinte et j'aimerais avoir un autre enfant.  
J'ai réfléchis aux différentes possibilités qui s'offrait à moi et tu es la meilleure option.  
**Devant l'air perdu de son amie ; elle précisa :** J'aimerais avoir un bébé avec toi.**

**- Tu quoi ?!** Encore une fois, Emma cracha tous ce que contenait sa bouche par terre.

**- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire quand je te parle.. Je vais devoir laver le tapis. **La brune soupirait et avait l'air ennuyée.

**- Je suis désolée mais là tout de suite , ton tapis, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre !  
**La blonde s'était levée et arpentait la pièce sous le regard légèrement amusée de l'autre femme. **Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!  
Tu veux un bébé ? Avec moi ?! Tu sais que c'est biologiquement impossible ?! Putain mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?!**

**- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? **Regina haussait un sourcil et souriait en coin tandis qu'Emma se rasseyait en secouant la tête comme si elle conversait avec une folle. **Il y a un sort pour ça mais il demande de combiner deux magies très puissantes.  
Il n'y a que deux personnes dans cette ville qui pourrait être techniquement capable de l'exécuter avec moi et..  
**Elle grimaçait légèrement. **Rumple n'est définitivement pas une option.**

**- Un sort ?** La blonde rit nerveusement. **Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre moyen bien plus naturelle pour tomber enceinte n'est-ce pas ?  
Genre je sais pas ... T'envoyer en l'air avec un mec !**

**- Oh merci Emma ! Je n'y avais pas pensée ! **Répondit sarcastiquement la Reine.  
**Bien sur je pourrais mais je n'ai pas envie que n'importe qui cherche à faire partie de la vie de mon enfant.**

**- Évidemment. **Emma leva les yeux au ciel. **Et la fécondation in vitro ?**

**- Je ne veux pas concevoir un enfant dans un hôpital avec un médecin ! **Regina grimaçait et avait l'air outrée.

**- Bien sûr mais avec moi et un peu de magie, ça ne te pose aucun problème. **La blonde secouait la tête nerveusement, sidérée de la conversation qu'elle était entrain d'avoir avec l'autre femme.

**- Je trouve ça plutôt.. **Elle prit quelque instant pour trouver le terme adéquat. **Logique.  
Après tout, on a déjà un enfant ensemble. Et nous en voulons toute les deux un autre.  
J'aurai l'occasion d'être enceinte et tu auras l'occasion de le voir grandir et de l'élever.**

**- Logique.. Bien sûr.** Ricana Emma. **Et tu ne trouve pas ça égoïste ? Pour Henry, on a pas vraiment eu le choix mais là tu parle d'imposer volontairement à un enfant les gardes alternées et toutes ces merdes !**

**- J'y ai pensée et je me disais que tu pourrais venir vivre ici. **Regina était calme et semblait avoir penser à tout.

**- Quoi ?!** Elle prit un instant pour se calmer et inspira puis expira lentement. **Tu me demande d'avoir un enfant avec toi et d'emménager chez toi ?  
C'est bien ça ? Est-ce que t'es malade ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?**

**- Je te demande d'avoir un **_**autre **_**enfant avec moi. **Elle leva les yeux au ciel. **Et tu m'as dis toi même que tu ne supportais plus de vivre avec tes parents et que tu souhaitais déménager. La maison est grande et contient bien assez de chambre.  
Tu aura même ta propre salle de bain.** Elle ajouta en souriant. **Et Henry ne sera plus obligé de partager son temps entre nous.**

**- Et si jamais je rencontre quelqu'un ou que tu rencontre quelqu'un ?!**

**- Comme je te l'ai dis, la maison est bien assez grande. On s'arrangera le moment venu si la rencontre en question est suffisamment sérieuse.**

Elle était imperturbable et ne sourcillait à aucune de ses questions.

**- Et Henry ! Tu lui en a parlé ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non.**Elle hocha la tête négativement et but une gorgée de cidre.  
**Je n'allais tout de même pas lui en parler sans t'en parler à toi d'abord.  
Mais, il m'a souvent dit qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir de frère ou de soeur et je suis sûre qu'il adorerait que tu vive ici.**

Devant l'air perdue et agacée de la blonde, elle ajouta doucement :

**- Emma écoute.. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre maintenant. Je sais bien que c'est une décision difficile et compliquée et que ça te fais beaucoup d'information à encaisser d'un coup.** Elle chercha à capter le regard de la jeune et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. **Je veux un bébé et je ne veux pas faire ça toute seule. Et je sais que ça marchera avec toi parce que ça marche déjà avec Henry. S'il te plaît, promet-moi au moins d'y réfléchir.**

**- Okay.. **Emma hocha lentement la tête et se redressa :  
**Je vais y réfléchir. Promis. **Elle prit sa veste et partit sans se retourner.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ça faisait 3 semaines que Regina avait fait cette étrange proposition à la blonde. 3 semaines qu'elles n'en n'avaient plus reparlées. La Reine faisait comme si de rien était, préférant ne pas lui mettre la pression , mais elle commençait tout doucement à angoisser. Au début, elle était sûre et certaine qu'Emma accepterait mais, maintenant, elle en doutait sérieusement.

Emma, de son côté, n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Nuits et jours, cette proposition l'obsédait et s'immisçait chaque fois un peu plus dans son esprit.

Est-ce qu'elle voulait avoir un autre enfant ? Bien sûr que oui ! Elle aimait Henry plus que tout au monde et elle souffrait terriblement de ne pas avoir assistée à ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas,... Elle ressentait ce manque et bien sûr,oui, elle aimerait avoir l'opportunité de vivre tout ça.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait élever cet enfant avec Regina ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est vrai, elles avaient déjà un enfant ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive, la brune fera toujours partie de sa vie. Et c'était une bonne mère.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait vivre avec Regina ? Ça devenait compliqué.. Mais il y avait, sans aucun doute, des avantages à emménager chez la brune. Bien sûr, elle est plus qu'insupportable et maniaque et il existe sûrement une liste interminable de choses interdites chez elle. Mais elle fait la cuisine, il n'y a pas de loyers à payer, elle verrait Henry tous les jours et elle aurait plus d'espaces qu'elle n'en avait actuellement.

A vrai dire, Emma avait pris sa décision mais elle était terrifiée en pensant aux conséquences.

Pourtant, un soir, après une énième dispute avec ses parents, elle se rendit chez la brune sans hésiter.

**- Emma ? Tout va bien ?** Regina était surprise de trouver la blonde devant sa porte un vendredi soir.

**- Oui.** Elle était nerveuse et plus très sûre de ce qu'elle faisait là.

**- Est-ce que tu veux parler à Henry ? **Elle fronçait les sourcils, intriguée.

**- Non.**

**- Y as t-il une raison quelconque à ta présence ici ? **Elle commençait tout doucement à s'impatienter.

**- J'accepte. **Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

**- Tu.. ? **La brune n'osait pas y croire.

**- J'accepte. J'aimerais avoir un bébé avec toi. **La jeune femme qui lui faisait face avait les larmes aux yeux et elle ajouta prudemment. **Mais à une seule condition.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Henry.. Je veux qu'il soit okay avec ça et totalement à l'aise. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'on essaye de le remplacer ou je ne sais quoi.  
Si on le fait, c'est avec lui.**

Regina hocha la tête en souriant, soulagée. Pour elle, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement de toute façon.  
Jamais elle ne se lancerait dans cette aventure si ça devait faire du mal à son fils.

**- On peut lui en parler demain soir, au dîner, si tu veux.**

**- Okay, parfait.**

Le silence s'installa et elles étaient toutes les deux un peu mal à l'aise. Finalement, Emma regarda sa montre.

**- Bon , il est tard. Je vais te laisser.**

**- Bien, à demain.**

**- Ouais à demain.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain soir, Emma faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine de la brune. Elle s'était levée juste après l'entrée et ça faisait 10min qu'elle se planquait.

**- Emma qu'est ce que tu fais ? Le poulet refroidit !** Regina avait une main sur la hanche et l'autre posée sur le comptoir.

La blonde souffla et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

**- Je suis plus très sûre de vouloir le faire .**

**- Ne soit pas ridicule, c'est notre fils pas un dragon. **Elle leva les yeux au ciel et demanda plus calmement, légèrement anxieuse.  
**Tu as peur qu'il accepte ou qu'il refuse ?**

**- Qu'il refuse.. **Elle l'avait marmonnée tellement doucement que la brune n'était même pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

**- Ça va bien se passer. **Elle empoigna la jeune femme par les épaules et la poussa doucement hors de la pièce.

Elles entrèrent toute les deux dans la salle à manger sous le regard suspicieux de leur fils.

**- Maman ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui gamin, désolée j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu.**

**- Réfléchir à quoi ? **Il plissait les yeux.

**- Il y a quelque chose dont on aimerait te parler chéri. **Regina avait commencé à servir leur assiette tandis qu'Emma s'était rassis à sa place, en face d'Henry.

**- Euh.. D'accord.**

La brune s'assit entre Emma et son fils et attendit que la blonde prenne la parole. Celle-ci but une gorgée de vin et inspira doucement.

**- Est-ce que ça te plairait d'avoir un frère ou un soeur ?**

**- L'une de vous est enceinte ?**

Il regarda tour à tour chacune de ses mères en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Non, mon coeur. Pas encore du moins , mais on en as parlé et..**

**- Si tu es d'accord, on aimerait bien..**

Incapables de formuler leur projet correctement, elles regardaient leur fils en espérant qu'il ai compris. Henry quand à lui, voyait bien que ses mères étaient nerveuses et qu'elles tentaient de communiquer ; il prit donc quelque seconde pour analyser le peu d'information qu'elles lui avait donné.

**- Je comprends pas bien. **Il avala un morceau de poulet et reprit : **Vous voulez avoir un bébé?**

**- Oui. **Elles répondirent d'une même voix.

**- Ensemble ? **Tout en continuant de manger, il pointait sa fourchette dans leur direction.

**- Oui.**

Là encore, elles parlèrent en même temps en échangeant un regard.

**- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?**

**- Non, non ! **Emma répondit précipitamment en s'étouffant presque avec ce qu'elle venait d'avaler.

**- Non, non, non. **Regina avait les yeux écarquillés et la voix bizarrement aiguë. **Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?!**

**- Bah d'habitude les gens qui veulent avoir des enfants ensembles sont en couple.** Il haussa les épaules d'un air évident.

**- Oui bah on est pas comme tous le monde gamin !**

**- D'accord.. **Il hésita un peu puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. **Comment vous allez faire ?**

**- Il existe un sort pour ça.. **Elle déposa sa main sur le bras de son fils et lui parla de cette voix douce qu'elle n'utilisait qu'avec lui.  
**Chaton, ton avis compte beaucoup pour nous. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, on renoncera sans regret .**

**- Et sache que, quoique tu décide, je vais déménager et venir m'installer ici.**

**- Dans une des chambres amis. **La brune jugea nécessaire de le préciser à l'attention de son fils**.**

**- Doooonc.. **Il fronça puis dé-fronça les sourcils et récapitula.** On va vivre tous les trois ensemble, ici, et vous voulez avoir un autre enfant.  
Ensemble. Mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble.**

**- Voilà.**

**- C'est ça.**

Elles regardaient le jeune garçon, nerveuses et tendues, et il profita quelque seconde de la situation.

**- Je trouve ça super cool !** Il souriait largement.

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Sérieux ?!**

**- Oui vivre avec vous deux et avoir un frère ou une soeur, c'est un rêve ! On va être une vrai famille !**

**- On est déjà une vrai famille gamin.**

**- Et comment tu vas dire ça à grand-père et grand-mère ? **Il souriait malicieusement imaginant déjà la tête de ses grands-parents.

**- Alors là, je n'en ai pas la moindre foutu idée !** Elle soupira bruyamment.

**- Je pourrais être là ? Quand tu leur annoncera ?** Le jeune garçon ria légèrement.

**- Moi aussi ? **Regina sourit en coin.

**- C'est ça, moquez-vous...** Elle grimaça et secoua la tête.

Le reste de leur soirée se passa plus sereinement mais Emma rentra chez elle avec une boule dans la gorge.  
Elle allait devoir discuter avec ses parents dès le lendemain matin et cette idée l'angoissait terriblement. Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps devant elle pour préparer le terrain mais elle savait que si elle traînait ; Regina ou Henry finirait par lâcher le morceau « _par inadvertance _» .


	2. Déménagement

_Wow. Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez réservez au premier chapitre ! :D_  
_Vous êtes énorme , je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça !_

_Ce chapitre sert de transition ; dans le prochain les choses sérieuses commencent :p_  
_Donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant et que ça répondra à vos attentes._  
_Merci encore ! :D_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma se leva en traînant les pieds.  
Dire qu'elle était anxieuse serait un euphémisme. Terrifiée serait un mot plus juste.

Et elle était exténuée. Cette nuit, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil et avait joué en boucle la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec ses parents. Elle avait imaginé plusieurs scénario, avait préparé son discours en essayant de choisir les mots justes. Mais elle savait que quoiqu'elle dirait, et que peut importe la manière dont elle le présenterais, ça ne se passerai pas bien.

Elle trouva ses parents dans la cuisine; souriant et rayonnant, comme à leur habitude.

**- Jour'.** Elle leur fit un geste de la main et s'installa au comptoir.

Son père l'embrassa sur le front et déposa un chocolat chaut devant elle tandis que sa mère l'enlaça et la gratifia d'un joyeux :

**- Bonjour ma chérie !** Elle détailla sa fille quelque seconde et ajouta , soucieuse : **Tu as mal dormi ?**

**- Oui.**

Elle fixait sa tasse sans oser lever le regard.

**- Quelque chose te tracasse ?** L'inquiétude était clairement palpable dans la voix de David.

**- Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais.** Snow déposa une main sur la bras de sa fille et posa son regard bienveillant sur elle.

Emma releva la tête et roula des yeux. Etaient-ils vraiment toujours obligés d'en faire des tonnes?  
Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**- Je euh.. Je vais déménager.**

Les Charmings échangèrent un regard en souriant. Ils n'avaient pas l'air surpris du tout et David lui répondit simplement :

**- D'accord.**

Snow hocha la tête en souriant largement ; la main dans le dos de son mari.

**- Quoi ? C'est tout ?** La blonde fronçait les sourcils.

**- A vrai dire... On sans doutait un peu ma Chérie.** Devant le regard interrogatif de sa fille, elle ajouta **: Tu as 30ans et un enfant. L'appartement n'est pas très grand et on peut comprendre que tu ai besoin de plus d'espaces et d'intimité.**

**- C'est normal, les enfants quittent le domicile familiale une fois adulte.** David souriait mais la nostalgie se lisait dans ses yeux.** Nous sommes déjà reconnaissant d'avoir pu habiter avec toi ces deux dernières années.**

**- Oh.** Emma soupira ; soulagée. Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et prit quelque seconde pour réfléchir. Ça se passait mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Restait plus qu'à aborder le sujet _« Regina – Bébé »_. **Okay. Je suis contente que vous le preniez comme ça.**

**- Nous sommes tes parents, Emma. On est là pour te soutenir, tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis pour ce genre de choses.** Snow lui souriait tendrement.

**- Alors..? **David se re-servit une tasse de café et s'installa en face de sa fille. **Tu sais déjà où tu vas habiter ?**

**- En fait oui..** Emma voulait poursuivre mais elle fut coupé par une exclamation de sa mère.

**- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, on aurait pu faire les visites ensembles !**

**- Ouais euh.. en fait.** La blonde baissa la tête et reprit sans lâcher son chocolat du regard. **Je vais habiter chez Regina.**

**- Tu vas quoi ?!**

**- Excuse moi ?!**

Ses deux parents semblaient sous le choc. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et l'incompréhension mêlée à un soupçon de colère se lisait dans leur regard.

**- Je vais habiter avec Regina**. Elle répéta les mots lentement en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Mais pourquoi ?** David avait l'air complètement perdu.

**- Tu ne veux plus vivre avec nous mais avec elle , ça ne te pose aucun problème ?! **Snow, quant à elle, avait l'air blessée et ses yeux commençaient dangereusement à s'humidifier.

**- Oh wow !** Emma leva les bras en signe de paix. **On se calme. Premièrement, vous n'arrêtez pas de répéter que Regina fait _« partie de la famille »_ depuis qu'on est revenu de Neverland. Deuxièmement, c'est la mère d'Henry. Si je vis chez elle, je pourrais voir mon fils tous les jours. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ?**

Ses parents croisèrent les bras et échangèrent un regard. Au bout de quelques très longues secondes de silence, Snow reprit la parole.

**- Évidemment oui.** La mâchoire serrée, elle marmonna. **Je suppose qu'on peut comprendre.**

**- Et Regina, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?** Il espérait au fond de lui que la brune soit récalcitrante.

**- En fait, c'est son idée.** Emma rit nerveusement. Il fallait encore qu'elle leur parle de leur plan « bébé ».

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Ça cache quelque chose.**

**- Mais non. Elle pense à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Henry et on est amie. **Après quelque seconde d'hésitation, elle ajouta :  
**Enfin je crois. Je suppose que, pour elle , je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie.**

**- Emma, chérie.** Sa mère la regardait subitement comme si elle était complètement stupide.** Je connais Regina. Bien sûr, elle t'as sans doute fait cette proposition pour Henry mais elle a autre chose en tête.**

**- Ta mère a raison. Elle a peut-être changé mais rien de ce qu'elle fait n'est totalement gratuit.**

**- Vous avez raison.** Elle vida d'un coup sa tasse de chocolat et se leva de sa chaise ; mettant ainsi une distance raisonnable entre elle et ses parents.** Elle ne m'a pas faite cette proposition juste pour Henry ou pour me rendre service.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?** Snow fronçait les sourcils.

Emma inspira et expira lentement puis lâcha le plus rapidement possible :

**- Reginaetmoivoulonsavoirunbébé.**

Plus personnes ne parla pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Emma regardait ses parents, inquiète et mal à l'aise.  
Les Charmings pâlissaient à vue d'oeil. David ouvrait puis refermait la bouche, plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Snow posa sa main sur le bras de son mari et s'y agrippa puis demanda à la limite de l'hystérie :

**- Emma, s'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'on a mal entendu.**

**- Désolée. **Elle se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux. **Regina et moi voulons avoir un bébé, ensemble.**

**- Oh Mon Dieu ! **La petite brune sentit sa tête tourner. **Je vais m'évanouir.**

David lui apporta une chaise sur laquelle elle s'affala.

**- Mais pourquoi veux-tu faire un truc pareil avec elle ?!** David grimaçait et fronçait les sourcils.

**- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais en fait...** En levant les yeux au ciel, elle reprit les mots de Regina. **C'est assez logique.**  
Sans laisser l'occasion à ses parents de l'interrompre, elle poursuivit en se dandinant sur elle-même : **Nous voulons toute les deux avoir un autre enfant et nous en avons déjà un ensemble alors pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Emma. **Snow se leva et prit les mains de sa fille. **Un enfant, c'est le produit de l'amour que deux personnes se portent mutuellement. Ce n'est pas le résultat d'un arrangement pratique ou d'une quelconque logique.** Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa la joue. **Tu ne préfère pas attendre de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu aimera sincèrement et avec qui tu aura envie de vivre et de partager tout ça ?**

**- Non. **Amère et désabusée, elle poursuivit. **J'ai déjà vécu tout ça. Je suis tombée amoureuse et j'ai eu envie de fonder une famille. Et finalement, je me suis fais arrêtée , j'ai accouchée en prison et j'ai dû abandonner mon enfant. J'ai été privée des 11 premières années de la vie de mon fils juste parce que j'ai fais la bêtise de croire en l'amour !**

**- Emma tu -**

**- Non écoute moi ! **Elle lâcha les mains de sa mère et poursuivit en haussant le ton. **Regina est la mère d'Henry et je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui. Donc elle fera également toujours partie de ma vie. Et c'est une bonne mère. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle et qu'elle m'abandonnera pas.  
****C'est la personne la plus fiable pour ça.**

**- Mais et si tu rencontre quelqu'un ?** David était plus que perplexe.

**- Si ce quelqu'un m'aime, il acceptera mes enfants et leur autre mère.** Elle commençait tout doucement à perdre patience ; jamais, auparavant, elle n'avait dû justifier ses décisions.

**- Chérie, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.**

**- Stop. Je ne vous demande pas votre autorisation. Vous avez dis que vous étiez là pour me soutenir, alors faites-le.  
**Elle regarda ses parents et secoua la tête, déçue. **Je vais déménager et avoir un bébé avec Regina, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Je préférerais le faire avec vous, parce que vous êtes ma famille et que j'ai besoin de vous, mais si je dois le faire sans vous... Et bien soit.**

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte et allait partir quand elle sentit son père lui empoigner le poignet pour la retenir.

**- Emma, attend ! S'il te plaît. **Il se tourna vers sa femme et celle-ci hocha la tête en soupirant. **Évidemment qu'on sera là pour toi et pour cet enfant. On te soutient bien sûr. C'est juste que c'est assez troublant pour nous.**

**- Ça l'est pour moi aussi ; c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.**

Il hocha la tête et elle se laissa entraîner jusque dans la cuisine.

**- Alors euh...** Snow chercha comment formuler sa question sans énerver encore plus sa fille. **Comment vous allez faire.. Pour la conception ?**

**- Apparemment, il existe un sort pour ça.**

**- Evidemment. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.** Il secoua la tête et serra la mâchoire. **Et quand est-ce que tu compte déménager ?**

**- Je sais pas trop. Henry est vachement excité par tout ça et il aimerait que je déménage aujourd'hui.  
**Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.** Je dois voir avec Regina maintenant que je vous ai mis au courant.**

**- D'accord, est-ce qu'on peut t'aider avec tes affaires ?**

**- Ce serait gentil.**

Les Charmings avaient bien compris qu'Emma ne changerait pas d'avis et ils étaient près à tout pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau. Snow nota quand même mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec son ex-belle-mère.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Je suis désolée mais Madame le Maire a bien précisé qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée.**

**- Dites lui juste que je suis là. **Grogna le Shérif en soufflant bruyamment.

Emma savait que le dragon qui sert de secrétaire à la brune ne l'aimait pas du tout mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la patience de faire semblant d'être agréable avec elle.

**- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça.** La jeune femme lui décocha un large sourire hypocrite prouvant qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'elle ne souhaite pas être dérangée. **Elle avait un air hautain et condescendant qu'Emma ne supportait pas.

Elle prit son téléphone et pianota rapidement :

_« Dis à ta putain de secrétaire de me laisser entrer ou je te jure que je défonce la porte »_

Quelque seconde plus tard, le téléphone du secrétariat sonna :

**- Emily ?**

**- Oui Madame le Maire ?**

**- Veuillez faire entrer le Shérif Swan.**

La jeune femme serra la mâchoire tandis qu'Emma lui souriait victorieusement.

**- Bien.** Elle raccrocha, se dirigea vers la porte et s'adressa à la blonde avant de l'ouvrir :

**- Madame le Maire est disposée à vous recevoir.**

Emma pénétra rapidement dans le bureau de Regina et alla directement s'asseoir en face d'elle.

**- Je ne supporte pas ta secrétaire ; elle m'énerve.**

**- Ça veut dire qu'elle fait bien son travail. **La brune souriait en coin; amusée et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.  
**Ta mère m'a appelée pour m'inviter à prendre le thé au Granny's, je suppose que ça signifie que tu as parlée à tes parents ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Est-ce que tu as pris des photos ou des vidéos ?** Regina était d'humeur taquine.

**- Regina, c'est pas marrant**. Elle roula des yeux avant de poursuivre. **Il faut encore qu'ils se fassent à l'idée mais ça aurait pu être pire.**

**- Bien. Quand emménages-tu ?**

**- Je sais pas, je me disais que je pourrais amener le gros de mes affaires aujourd'hui puis apporter le reste progressivement.**

**- Parfait. **Elle prit son sac et en sortit une clé qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme en souriant. **C'est un double des clé de la porte d'entrée. Vu que je dois voir ta mère cette après-midi, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider à t'installer mais Henry te montrera ta chambre.**

**- Ok merci.** Elle se leva, prête à partir, puis se retourna en fronçant les sourcils ; réalisant soudainement quelque chose. **Attend, ça veut dire que je dois aller chercher le gamin à l'école ?**

Regina haussa un sourcil avant de répondre d'un air évident :

**- En effet.**

**- Et quand est-ce que je travaille moi dans tout ça ?**

**- Ça, ma chère, c'est une question que je me pose tout les jours.**

La brune sourit en coin tandis qu'Emma roula des yeux en soupirant avant de quitter la pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emma avait installé une partie de ses affaires dans sa nouvelle maison avec l'aide de son père et d'Henry tandis que Regina avait passé l'après-midi avec Snow au Granny's.

Quand la brune rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle fut accueillit par des hurlements en provenance de son salon.

**- 'Man couvre moi , je les prends !**

**- Il te reste qu'une vie gamin, tu vas pas y arriver. Laisse moi faire !**

**- Je suis mieux armé que toi !**

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Regina les fixait, sourcils arqués, en croisant les bras.

**- Salut Maman ! On jouait.** Il lui fit un large sourire innocent.

**- Bonjour mon chéri.** Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde.  
** Emma ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** Elle fit un geste de la main pour désigner la télé d'un air dédaigneux.

**- Une console de jeux.** La blonde souriait en coin.

**- Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans mon salon ?**

**- C'est notre salon. Comment ça s'est passé avec ma mère?**

La brune roula des yeux et répondit en soupirant :

**- Bien. Elle n'est pas totalement convaincue que je ne suis pas entrain de te tendre un piège quelconque mais elle me laisse le bénéfice du doute.  
**Elle fit une pause et reprit en souriant presque cruellement : **Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.**

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête , perdue dans ses pensées, et Regina ajouta :

**- Je vais préparer le repas.**

**- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?**

La Reine éclata spontanément de rire sous la question de la jeune femme. Quand elle constata que celle-ci était sérieuse et légèrement vexée ; elle répondit d'une manière neutre :

**- Non, ça ira merci.**

**- On peut continuer à jouer en attendant ?** Henry la regardait en souriant, plein d'espoir.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit cependant :

**- Je suppose que oui. **Puis partit en direction de la cuisine.


	3. Conception

_Vous savez que je vous aimes ? _  
_Merci encore vraiment pour vous reviews, les mp's d'encouragements, les mises en favoris/follows..._  
_Je sais pas quoi dire mais ça fait vraiment du bien !_  
_Vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D_

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'installation d'Emma au Manoir.  
Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas voulu précipiter les choses et souhaitaient s'assurer que leur cohabitation fonctionne avant de se lancer.  
Évidemment, il y avait eu plusieurs grosses disputes mais elles commençaient à se connaître et arrivaient maintenant à désamorcer les conflits rapidement à coup de compromis.

Ce matin là, elles prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement tandis qu'Henry dormait encore.

**- Je vais bientôt rentrer en période d'ovulation.** Déclara la brune l'air de rien tout en consultant ses mails sur son smartphone.

Emma releva la tête de son bol de céréale et fixa l'autre femme avec incompréhension.

**- On a ce genre de conversation maintenant ? Je suis censée te dire quand j'ai mes règles ?**

**- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. C'est malheureusement une information que j'ai déjà en ma possession.  
**La blonde fronça les sourcils et elle expliqua : **Tu étais vraiment insupportable la semaine dernière et tu n'as pas pris la peine de vider la poubelle des toilettes. Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma roula des yeux et continua à manger comme si elle n'avait rien entendu; sachant qu'il était préférable de ne pas lui répondre. Regina inspira et expira lentement puis reprit plus calmement :

**- Quoiqu'il en soit, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer. **Hésitante, elle précisa : **Si tu te sens prête bien sûr, sinon on peut attendre le mois prochain.**

**- Il faut que tu ovule pour ça ? **Demanda Emma la bouche encore pleine.

- **Je savais qu'un jour j'aurais une discussion sur « **_**Comment fait-on des bébés » **_**mais je m'imaginais que ce serait avec Henry. **Railla sarcastiquement la Reine en souriant.

**- Je sais comment ça marche..** Précisa la blonde en secouant la tête. **Mais je ne savais pas que c'était nécessaire vu qu'on va utiliser la magie.**  
**  
- L'insémination est magique mais tout le reste est **_**conventionnel**_**. Ça ne marchera pas si mon corps n'est pas biologiquement près.**

**- Ok. Est-ce que ce sera autant mon enfant que le tien ?** Le Shérif sentit que sa question était maladroite et elle tenta de reformuler  
**: Je veux dire, est-ce que -**

**-Oui. **La coupa la brune. **Il aura la moitié de tes gènes et la moitié des miens.**

Emma réfléchit quelque seconde puis acquiesça en souriant légèrement : **Oui j'aimerais qu'on essaye.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Vendredi soir_**- **_2 jours plus tard._

Emma toqua discrètement à la porte de la brune puis pénétra dans sa chambre.  
La jeune femme l'attendait , confortablement assise dans son lit, un livre dans les mains.

**- C'est bon, il dort.**

Regina hocha la tête, se leva, et fit signe à la blonde de s'asseoir sur le sol. Ensuite, elle récupéra sur sa commode une fiole contenant un épais liquide marron et un poignard puis s'installa en face de l'autre femme.

**- Tu es sûre que tu as bien tout compris ?**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d'une voix las :

**- Oui, Regina.**

En effet, cette dernière lui avait expliqué la procédure en long et large pendant des heures entières jusqu'à ce qu'elle la connaisse sur le bout des doigts.

**- Bien.** La brune hocha la tête, concentrée. **Surtout, n'oublie pas. Quand ça aura commencé, tu devra focaliser ton esprit sur ce qu'on cherche à obtenir. Tu dois visualiser le mélange de ta magie à la mienne. **Elle accompagnait ses paroles de grands geste et emboîta ses mains pour mimer un mélange puis ajouta : **Il faut que tu ai autant envie de ce bébé que moi ; sinon, ça ne marchera pas.**

**- Je sais.** Emma soupira bruyamment. **On peut commencer ?**

Regina à nouveau hocha la tête , déboutonna la chemise de son pyjama de tel façon à ce que son ventre ne soit plus recouvert par le tissu, puis avala le contenu de la fiole en grimaçant légèrement.

Ensuite, elle l'utilisa le poignard pour se faire une large entaille sur la paume.  
Une fois fait, elle joignit ces deux mains de manière à ce qu'elle soit toute deux recouvertes de sang.

Emma l'avait regardé faire attentivement ; subjuguée par le calme qui émanait de la Reine. Celle-ci lui fit un léger signe de tête; c'était le signal.  
Elle prit le poignard et imita fidèlement les gestes de la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent les yeux et se prirent les mains, mélangeant ainsi leur sang.  
Elles inspirèrent puis expirèrent lentement , jusqu'à ce que leur respiration soient calquée sur le même rythme, et la brune murmura doucement, presque tendrement, une incantation dans une langue que le Shérif ne connaissait pas.

Quand la Reine se tut, Emma déposa ses deux mains sur le ventre de celle-ci. Regina recouvra les mains de la blonde avec les siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Pendant de longues minutes, elles ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux et ne prononcèrent aucun mot ; focalisant leurs esprits sur leur _hypothétique_ bébé.

Soudain, une lueur blanche émana de la blonde tandis qu'une lueur violette émanait de la Reine.  
Les essences de leurs deux magies respective se mélangèrent lentement puis pénètrent dans le ventre de Regina.

**- Et maintenant ? **Demanda Emma, hésitante.

Regina retira doucement ses mains et la blonde fit de même.

**- Maintenant, on attend.**

**- Comment est-ce qu'on saura que ça marché ?**

Elle se leva et tendit sa main à la brune pour l'aider.

**- Je ferais un test de grossesse dans une semaine.**

**- Okay.**

Lancer le sort avait été plus intime que ce qu'elles s'étaient imaginées ; les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient un peu troublées et mal à l'aise.**  
**Elles se souhaitèrent donc une bonne nuit et se séparèrent rapidement afin d'aller chacune prendre une douche dans leur salle de bain respective.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_1 semaines plus tard.  
_**  
**Emma rentrait dans le commissariat accompagné de Ruby et de sa mère.

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi !** La blonde secouait la tête en souriant.

**- Tu vis avec elle ! Vous essayez de faire un bébé!** Ruby écarta les bras et ajouta avec évidence : **Vous couchez obligatoirement ensemble.**

**- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça.** Snow marmonnait en grimaçant. Ça faisait plus d'une heure que la louve interrogeait sa fille à ce sujet.

**- Pour la quarantième fois Ruby, je ne couche pas avec Regina.** Emma s'assit derrière son bureau et avala une gorgée de son chocolat à emporter. **C'est stupide, notre relation n'a rien d'ambiguë. On est amie. Je ne suis pas gay. Regina n'est pas gay.**

**- Je suis dans l'obligation de te contredire.** Répondit malicieusement la louve.

**- Ruby... **Supplia Snow en roulant des yeux.

**- Quoi ?** La blonde fronçait les yeux, interloquée.

**- Hé bien..** Répondit Ruby sur le ton de la confidence. **Elle n'est pas gay à proprement parler mais..**

Elle fut soudainement coupée par le bruit de talons claquant rapidement sur le sol. Elles échangèrent un regards et , quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Regina Mills visiblement hors d'elle.

**- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas au téléphone ?! **Elle avait le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée; ça ne présageait rien de bon.

**- Madame le Maire ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !** Répondit Emma de manière désinvolte ; nullement impressionnée.

**- Je ne plaisante pas, Shérif Swan.** Regina avançait dangereusement vers la blonde. **Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre et que je tombe sur ta messagerie.**

**- Fais gaffe Em', ta petite-amie a vraiment l'air en colère.** Chuchota discrètement Ruby.

Malheureusement pour elle, la brune l'entendit et la fusilla du regard.

**- Ma batterie a lâchée.** Déclara Emma en sortant son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jeans.

**- J'ai aussi appelé au commissariat.** Rétorqua la Reine, une main la hanche.

**- J'étais au Granny's avec Ruby et ma mère... **Marmonna la blonde comme une enfant prit en faute. **On vient tout juste de rentrer.**

**- Je ne te paye pas pour que tu t'amuses avec tes amies ! Tu es censée être constamment joignable et disponible.  
Comment aurais-tu fais s'il y avait eu une urgence ? Si quelqu'un avait eu besoin de toi ? **Elle secoua la tête et agita les mains. **C'est totalement irresponsable ! Inadmissible !**

**- Ok. Ok.** Emma se leva, fit le tour du bureau et se posta en face de l'autre femme. **Tu as raison, je suis désolée. Ça ne se reproduira plus**. Regina nota mentalement qu'Henry faisait exactement la même tête quand elle le grondait après une bêtise. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherchais à me joindre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

La brune se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortie une espèce de baguette en plastique aplatie.  
Sous les regards intrigués des trois jeunes femmes, elle le tendit simplement à la blonde.

Emma avait tout de suite reconnu le test de grossesse et c'est en tremblant légèrement qu'elle regarda le résultat.

**- Oh merde.** Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, releva la tête et vit que la brune était très émue aussi.**On la fait. On a réussi**.

**- Oui.** Regina hochait la tête et souriait largement. **On la fait.**

Instinctivement, Emma s'approcha de la brune et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci se tendit légèrement puis finit par passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

**- On va avoir un bébé.** Murmura doucement la Reine ; encore un peu sous le choc.

**- On va avoir un bébé. **Reprit la blonde un peu plus fort pour que Ruby et Snow l'entendent.

**- Oh Mon Dieu ! **Hurla Snow en prenant les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras alors que celles-ci étaient entrain de se séparer. **C'est merveilleux ! Je vais être à nouveau Grand-mère !**

**- Toute mes félicitations !** Dit Ruby en se joignant au câlin collectif.

Regina se libéra rapidement de l'étreinte sous le regards amusées des trois jeunes femmes ; tous ces débordements d'affections commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

**- Je vais prévenir David !** S'exclama Snow en souriant avant de déclarer joyeusement : **Un nouveau Charming dans la famille ; il faut fêter ça !**

**- Un nouveau quoi ?** Demanda la Reine, arquant un sourcil et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Emma haussa les épaules et répondit de manière taquine :

**- La moitié de mes gênes.**

**- Vous n'avez qu'à tous venir au Granny's ce soir ! C'est la maison qui invite ! **Proposa Ruby, enthousiaste.

**- Parfait ! A ce soir !** S'écria Snow en partant rapidement.

**- Je vous laisse aussi, je vais prévenir tout le monde ! A plus ! **Lança la louve avant d'ajouter malicieusement : **Oh et Em' ? Elle a pissé sur ce truc .** Elle désigna le test de grossesse qu'Emma serrait encore de sa main puis sortir à son tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient maintenant seules et échangèrent un regards surpris.

**- Donc on mange au Granny's ce soir, sans doute avec la moitié de la ville.** Soupira Emma en déposant le test sur son bureau.

**- Il semblerait. **Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira ; agacée.  
**- On va chercher Henry à l'école avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ?** Proposa la blonde en attrapant sa veste.

**- Oui. **Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Henry rentrait au Manoir accompagné de ses deux mères ; elles étaient venues le chercher ensemble et lui avait dit qu'elles avaient quelque chose à lui annoncer. Cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ; l'expression sur leur visage étant indéchiffrable.

Le trajet avait été très silencieux et il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elles avaient à lui dire.

**- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse un gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter ? Je sais que c'est ton préféré. **Demanda tendrement Regina.

**- Oui mais avant expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ! **Répondit-il ; un peu inquiet.

Les deux mères échangèrent un regard et amenèrent leur fils au salon. Regina s'assit à côté de celui-ci tandis qu'Emma se mit sur la table basse juste en face d'eux.

**- Gamin, tu te souviens qu'on t'as dit qu'on voulait essayer d'avoir un enfant ? **La blonde craignait un peu la réaction de son fils.

**- Oui.** Il hocha la tête ; attendant la suite.

Regina lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et déclara doucement : **Je suis enceinte, mon coeur.**

Henry regarda tour à tour ses mères et s'exclama en souriant : **C'est génial ! Je vais être grand frère alors ?**

Elles acquiescèrent en riant légèrement et il les entraîna dans leur second câlin collectif de la journée.

**- Grand-père et Grand-mère sont au courant ? **Demanda-t'il sans pour autant les lâcher.

**- Oui et apparemment, on fête ça au Granny's ce soir. **Soupira Emma.

**- Trop cool !** Il ajouta plus calmement : **Je vous aimes, vous savez.**

**- On t'aime aussi mon chéri. **Répondit Regina les larmes aux yeux.


	4. Confirmation

_Héééé !_  
_Je sais que je radote mais merci, merci, merci ! :D_  
_Dans ce chapitre.. Un léger rapprochement._  
_Mais, je vous préviens , c'est loin d'être gagné. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elles se tombent dans les bras tout de suite ^^_

_J'espère ne pas vous perdre en chemin mais j'ai vraiment envie que les choses avancent lentement entres elles._  
_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :D_

* * *

Snow se racla la gorge et avança jusqu'au milieu du restaurant plein à craquer. David se positionna derrière elle, une main sur son épaule, et le silence se fit.

**- David, Emma, Henry et moi tenons à tous vous remercier pour votre présence ici ce soir.** Elle souriait et l'émotion était clairement lisible dans ses yeux. **Vous faites tous un peu partie de la famille et c'est un bonheur pour nous de partager cette nouvelle aventure avec vous.  
Comme vous le savez, nous avons été privé de notre enfant pendant presque 30ans.  
C'est donc avec émotion que nous vous annonçons l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre de notre famille.  
Nous avons vraiment hâte d'avoir la chance d'être de grands parents à nouveau et de pouvoir jouer un rôle dans l'éducation de l'enfant de notre fille.**

_Oh putain non. _Fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Emma pendant le discours de sa mère.  
Elle aurait voulu réagir, vraiment, mais elle était sous le choc; incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle observa Regina et vit la mâchoire de celle-ci se serrer au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de la bouche de Snow.

Quand celle-ci se tut et que les applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, Emma comprit que la situation allait rapidement dégénérer. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait avec Hook ; à l'extrême opposé de la brune.

Elle chercha Henry du regard et vit que celui-ci arriverait plus rapidement à l'atteindre qu'elle.  
Discrètement, elle lui fit un signe et le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa mère.

**- Excusez-moi ? **La voix forte et glaciale de la Reine interrompit instantanément les applaudissements. **Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre _charmante petite fête _mais pourriez-vous me rappeler le rôle que vous concédez à m'attribuer dans tout ceci ? Puis-je prétendre au titre de Royal Incubateur ? **Son regard était noir et Emma pouvait littéralement sentir sa magie se réveiller.

**- Regina, ce n'est évidemment pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.** Snow arborait un léger sourire gêné.

**- Je pense, ma chère, que c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire. **La brune s'avançait de manière menaçante et pointait le doigt vers la jeune femme.  
**Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser me prendre mon enfant, vous vous trompez.  
**Henry s'était approché de sa mère et lui tenait fermement le bras pour l'empêcher de perdre le contrôle.

David se positionna devant sa femme, de manière protectrice, et la petite brune répondit en croisant les bras et en pinçant les lèvres.

**- C'est aussi l'enfant d'Emma. Tu ne pourras pas nous empêcher de faire partie de sa vie.**

**- Elle n'a jamais dit un truc pareil.** La blonde s'approcha de la Reine et de sa mère.

**- Chérie écoute.. **Snow s'adressait tendrement à sa fille, l'air désolée.

**- Non. Tout ça c'est juste... Typiquement vous. **Elle rit nerveusement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
**Elle a fait le test ce matin et vous fêtez ça comme si ce bébé allait naître demain ! C'est juste ridicule !**

**- Il me semble avoir dit quelque chose de similaire plus tôt dans la journée.** Mentionna sarcastiquement la Reine.

**- Et tu as avais raison.** Soupira la blonde en secouant la tête, agacée. **On aurait pas dû venir.**

**- Mon coeur ?** Regina se tourna vers son fils. **Prends ta veste, nous partons.**

Emma se dirigea vers la sortie et son père la retient par le poignet.

**- Emma, tu t'en vas aussi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais on a organisé tout ça pour toi !** Tout le monde les regardait et il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

**- Non, vous l'avez fait pour vous.** Elle se dégagea de son emprise et partit en claquant la porte du restaurant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Emma entra dans la cuisine et prit une bière dans le frigo. Henry venait enfin de consentir à s'endormir après une longue conversation sur le comportement de ses grands-parents.  
Regina était appuyée dos à l'évier, en face d'elle, et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

**- Est-ce que ça va ? **La brune ne lui répondit pas et elle continua avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix :  
**Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.. Et pour ce soir. **

**- Je vais bien.** Regina leva les yeux et regarda la blonde. **Je réalise juste que tout ça bien est réel.**

Emma hocha la tête et ajouta doucement :

**- Je me fiche de ce que mes parents disent tu sais. On va faire les choses à notre manière.**

**- Je sais.** Murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. **Bonne nuit.**

**- Ouais.. Bonne nuit. **Soupira-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_1 semaine plus tard – Samedi matin._

**- Maaaaannnn'?** Henry descendit bruyamment les escaliers et rejoignit la blonde dans le salon.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Répondit Emma en déposant la manette de sa console de jeu. Le samedi, elle ne devait être au commissariat qu'à 11h.

**- Le téléphone de maman n'arrête pas de sonner.** Dit-il en montrant l'appareil qu'il tenait dans sa main.

**- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas à elle que tu dis ça ? **La blonde fronçait les sourcils.

**- Elle est sous la douche.**

**- Ah..**

Il déposa le téléphone sur la table basse et s'installa à côté de sa mère. Quelque seconde plus tard, il se remit à sonner et le nom de Whale s'afficha sur l'écran.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Emma demanda :

**- Tu ne décroche pas ?**

**- Maman ne veut pas que je touche à son téléphone quand elle n'est pas là.** Il jeta un regard en coin à la blonde et ajouta avec inquiétude :  
**Mais c'est peut-être important..**

Emma souffla et leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le téléphone et de décrocher :

_« Shérif Swan »_

...

_« Non elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment »_

...

_« Oh d'accord. »_

...

_« Oui bien sûr, merci. »_

**- ****Alors ?** Demanda Henry en se triturant les mains nerveusement.

**- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?** Regina se tenait debout, les bras croisés, à l'entrée de la pièce.

**- Oh euh Henry m'a apporté ton téléphone parce qu'il sonnait et que tu étais sous la douche.** Répondit précipitamment Emma en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**- Je vois.** La brune arqua un sourcil. **Tu te prends pour ma secrétaire maintenant ?**

**- C'était Whale. Il a les résultats de ta prise de sang.**

**- Oh.** Regina eut soudainement l'air inquiète.

**- Il confirme que tu es bien enceinte.** Emma arborait un large sourire niais et la brune lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

**- Yeeeess ! **Henry levait les bras en signe de victoire sous le regard amusé des deux jeunes femmes.

**- Il a aussi dit que tu ne devais pas te surmener; i toujours un risque de fausse couche les trois premiers mois**. Précisa la blonde. **Et tu dois faire une écho dans 2 mois.**

**- Bien.** Elle hochait la tête en souriant. **Je demanderai à Emily de fixer un rendez-vous.**

Emma roula des yeux à l'évocation de la secrétaire de la Reine et ajouta en serrant la mâchoire:

**- Donne lui mes disponibilités, je veux venir.**

**- Oh je pourrais venir aussi ? **Demanda Henry.

**- Si tu n'es pas à l'école, oui bien sûr mon chéri.**

Elle passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son fils tandis qu'Emma s'éloignait.  
**  
- Bon je vous laisse. A ce soir.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_1 Semaine plus tard – 3ème Semaine de grossesse._

_Bureau de Regina Mills._

**« Madame le Maire, Snow-White est ici et demande à vous parler. »**

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone.

**« Bien. Faites là entrer. »**

Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite brune.

**- Regina.**

**- Snow. Je t'en prie, entre et assieds-toi. **Elle attendit que la jeune femme soit installée et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires hypocrites.  
**Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**- Je viens te présenter mes excuses pour la soirée au Granny's, _à nouveau_**. Répondit Snow, clairement mal à l'aise.

**- Il me semblait les avoir déjà acceptées la semaine dernière. **Regina arquait un sourcil.

**- Emma ne veut plus me parler ! **Soupira la brune, désespérée.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. **Déclara la Reine d'un ton sec.

**- Je me disais que... Hé bien... **Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. **Peut-être que tu pourrais lui parler et lui dire que tout va bien entre nous ?**

Regina roula les yeux et se massa les tempes ; épuisée et agacée. Elle dormait mal ces derniers temps et elle était constamment fatiguée.

**- Je mets déjà toute mon énergie à tenter d'apprendre à ta fille à débarrasser et à ranger derrière elle. **Elle soupira discrètement.** De plus, elle sait déjà que j'ai accepté tes excuses.**

**- S'il te plaît Regina. **Snow tentait difficilement de contenir ses larmes. **Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille.**

**- Ne soit pas si mélodramatique, je t'en prie. **Railla-t-elle sarcastiquement. **Je lui parlerai mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle m'écoutera.**

**- Merci ! Du fond du coeur , merci beaucoup !**

Regina se contenta d'ignorer la jeune femme et se remit au travail. Celle-ci remarqua les traits tirés de son ex-belle-mère et demanda :

**- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.**

La brune lui jeta un regard noir et Snow ajouta avec un léger sourire :

**- J'étais aussi tous temps fatiguée lors de ma grossesse. Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant.**

**- Je vais très bien.** Dit-elle sèchement. **Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.**

Snow hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte ; avant de sortir, elle ajouta :

**- Fais attention à toi.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce soir-là, Regina rentra chez elle à 21h30. Elle trouva Emma assise dans le canapé, devant la télé, ses jambes posés sur la table basse.

**- Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui.** Elle semblait un peu surprise.

**- J'ai eu une longue et horrible journée. **Souffla la brune. **J'ai terriblement mal au pied et je suis épuisée.**

**- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de mettre des talons de 10cm.** Répondit Emma en la détaillant ; une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Regina lui jeta un regard noir et enleva ses chaussures avant de s'installer à côté de la blonde.

**- Il reste des pâtes dans la cuisine si tu as faim.**

**- Merci mais j'ai mangé avec Emily.**

La brune s'allongea sur le canapé et posa nonchalamment ses jambes sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et, ayant compris le message, commença à masser les pieds de la Reine.

**- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelle jamais « Miss Arlow » ? **Demanda la blonde sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

**- Parce que je l'apprécie**. Répondit Regina. Elle sourit en voyant Emma serrer la mâchoire et ajouta : **Ta mère est venue me voir aujourd'hui.**

**- Hmm hmm.**

Elle sentit la blonde se tendre légèrement et continua, légèrement agacée :

**- Emma, ça fait deux semaine ! C'est ridicule, passe à autre chose !**

**- C'est toi qui dis ça ?** Dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

**- Oui. J'apprécie que tu prennes ma défense mais-  
**  
Emma la coupa en secouant la tête :

**- Ce n'est pas à propos de toi. Encore une fois, elle cherche à diriger ma vie. A me dire comment et avec qui je dois éduquer mes enfants ! J'ai 30ans et je me suis débrouillée 28ans sans eux ! **

**- Justement, laisse-lui une chance. Ça fait seulement 2ans qu'elle a l'opportunité d'être ta mère. **

Emma écarquilla les yeux et Regina semblait elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elles échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire.

**- Très bien.** Répondit la blonde en soupirant. **Je vais lui parler.**

**- Bien.** La Reine arborait un léger sourire victorieux et ferma les yeux pour profiter du massage.

Après de longues minutes, elle sentit une des mains de la blonde s'égarer sur ses mollets , remonter vers ses jambes avant de redescendre lentement.  
Emma lui prodiguait ainsi de douces caresses du bout des doigts tout en continuant son massage à l'aide de son autre main. C'était terriblement agréable et la brune ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement.

Regina rouvrit les yeux et détailla la jeune femme ; elle avait l'air captivée par le film et ne semblait pas se rendre compte des bouffées de chaleur qu'elle provoquait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis inspira et expira lentement ; tentant de se calmer et de se raisonner. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir d'attirance pour Emma. C'était la fille de son ex-belle-fille/ennemie jurée et la mère de ses enfants. C'était sans aucun doute la faute des hormones et de la fatigue.

A regret, elle re-déposa ses jambes sur le sol et se leva.

**- Je vais me coucher.**

**- Ok.** La blonde lui répondit distraitement sans lui accorder moindre regard.


	5. Nausées matinales

_Wooow apparemment le dernier chapitre était à votre goût !_

ça me met un peu la pression pour la suite mais ,surtout, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !  
N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez , ça m'aide beaucoup !

Merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews, les follows, mises en favoris, mp's... :D

Je vous aimes !

* * *

_Manoir Mills – 1 mois de grossesse_

_Lundi Matin._

**-****Regina ? **Emma toqua plusieurs fois à la porte de la chambre de la brune. **Tout va bien ? Henry t'attend pour partir à l'école.**

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, elle se décida à entrer. La chambre de Regina était vide mais elle entendit des bruits significatifs en provenance de la salle de bain.

Avec une grimace, elle redescendit rapidement et rejoignit son fils dans la cuisine.

**- Désolée mon grand, tu vas devoir aller à l'école tout seul aujourd'hui.** Dit-elle en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

**- Pourquoi ? **Il fronçait les sourcils et avait l'air déçu.

**- Ta mère ne se sent pas très bien.**

**- Ah bon ? C'est grave ? **Dit-il précipitamment et avec inquiétude.

**- Non non ne t'inquiète pas.** Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. **C'est totalement normal.**

**- Okay.** Toujours un peu inquiet, il demanda : **Tu restes avec elle hein ?**

**- Oui. Allez file, tu vas être en retard.** Elle l'embrassa sur le front, le regarda partir puis prit une grande inspiration  
avant de monter courageusement jusqu'à l'étage.

**- Regina ? **Elle toqua doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. **Je vais entrer.**

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elle attendit quelque seconde puis poussa lentement la porte.  
Se préparant à être accueillit par une boule de feu, elle resta néanmoins un peu en retrait puis elle entendit la brune vomir à nouveau et se décida à entrer entièrement.

Elle y trouva Regina assise à genou par terre ; la tête penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Quand elle entendit Emma entrer, elle releva la tête et s'exclama rageusement , un doigt pointé dans sa direction :

**- TON bébé essaye de me tuer !**

La blonde secoua la tête en grimaçant et attrapa un élastique sur la bord de l'évier.  
Elle s'agenouilla ensuite à côté de la jeune femme et dégagea doucement les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait devant le visage avant de les attacher rapidement en une queue de cheval approximative.

**- Tiens.** Dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait au préalable ouverte.

Regina lui lança un regard noir avant de boire une gorgée pendant qu'Emma attrapa le téléphone de brune posée sur le sol.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

Le Shérif chercha un numéro répertorié et lui fit signe de se taire avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

_«Allô Emily ? »_

...

_« Non c'est Emma. »_

...

_« Emma Swan.»_

...

_« Le Shérif..»_

...

_« Oui. J'appelle pour vous prévenir que Madame le Maire ne pourra pas être là ce matin. »_

...

_« Oui, elle sera là cet après-midi mais annulez tous ses rendez-vous de la matinée. »_

...

_« C'est ça. Bonne journée. »_

Elle raccrocha en roulant des yeux et soupira bruyamment.

**- Je vais finir par mettre un code.** Grogna Regina avant d'être prise par un nouveau haut-le-coeur.

Pendant de très longues minutes, elle eu de nombreuses nausées et vomit plusieurs fois. Emma resta assise à côté d'elle ; lui caressant doucement le dos et lui tendant la bouteille à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin.

Quand la brune eut l'air d'aller mieux, Emma se risqua à reprendre la parole :

**- Et si tu allais prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare un petit-déj' ?**

**- Parce que tu penses que j'ai envie de manger après ça ?! **Elle haussait les sourcils. **Quelque chose que tu auras cuisiné en plus ?!**

La blonde se leva et tendit une main à la Reine pour l'aider à se relever.

**- Je me fiche de ce dont tu as envie Regina.** Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta : **Tu as besoin de manger et notre bébé aussi.**  
Elle lui sourit en coin avant de se diriger vers la porte. **Je t'attends en bas.**

Regina fusilla la porte close du regard en croisant les bras pendant quelque seconde puis, finalement, se déshabilla et entra sous la douche en roulant des yeux.

Elle rejoignit Emma dans la cuisine 30min plus tard ; maquillée et habillée d'un de ses tailleurs préférés.  
Sans rien dire et le visage fermé ; elle s'assit à une des chaises du comptoir de la cuisine et regarda d'un air suspicieux le verre et l'assiette de pancakes que la blonde venait de déposer devant elle.

**- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ... ça ? **Demanda-t-elle en désignant la mixture verdâtre contenue dans un grand verre.

**- Un smoothie. **Emma souriait, amusée.

**- Je reformule ma questions: qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? **Précisa-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

**- Pomme, kiwi, yaourt entier et miel.**

**- Hm.** Elle fit une moue dubitative et tritura ses pancakes du bout de sa fourchette.

**- Pour l'amour du ciel Regina, manges ! Ça va pas te tuer !** Emma roula des yeux et souffla, agacée.

- **Ça, ma chère, je n'en suis pas persuadée.**

Elles se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Regina ne cède et ne se décide à goûter à ce qu'avait préparée la blonde.

Elle haussa ensuite les épaules et lâcha, du bout des lèvres :

**- C'est mangeable.** A vrai dire, c'était même plutôt bon mais, ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

**- Bien.** Emma cacha du mieux qu'elle put un sourire vainqueur.

Elle regarda la brune déjeuner en silence puis demanda :

**- Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose à la Mairie ?**

**- Non. Ça ira. **Répondit sèchement Regina.

**- Henry était inquiet pour toi ce matin.**

La brune se radoucit instantanément à l'évocation de son fils et déclara en souriant légèrement :

**- Je vais l'emmener au Granny's après l'école. Penses-tu pouvoir faire les courses ?**

**- Bien sûr.** Répondit la blonde tout déposant les ustensiles qu'elle avait utilisé dans le lave-vaisselle.

**- Parfait, je te communiquerai la liste par texto.** Elle avala une autre bouchée et jugea que le moment était peut-être opportun pour proposer ce qu'elle avait en tête. **A ce propos, j'ai réfléchi.**

**- Quoi encore ? **Emma la regardait en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils, méfiante.  
La dernière fois que la Reine avait _réfléchie_ ; elles avaient emménagées ensemble et fait un bébé.

**- Hé bien... **Elle bût une gorgée du smoothie avant de reprendre : **Je me disais qu'on pourrait lier nos comptes en banques.**

**- Qu'on lie nos..? Attends quoi ?!** Emma écarquillait les yeux. **Bordel mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ?!**

**- Je suis fatiguée d'avoir à faire les comptes chaque fois qu'on a des courses à faire.** S'exclama Regina avec lassitude.  
**Je passe presque plus de temps à te faire des virements qu'à gérer la comptabilité de cette ville !**

Emma s'appuya sur le comptoir et se massa les tempes ; ahurie par cette nouvelle proposition.

**- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une raison valable. Je ferais les virements si ce n'est que ça.** Proposa-t-elle sans grande conviction.

**- Et quand il faudra acheter les meubles pour la chambre du bébé ? Quand il faudra lui acheter des vêtements ? Ou encore chaque fois qu'Henry aura besoin de quelque chose ?** Elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains et haussait le ton progressivement. **On ne va tout de même passer notre vie à tout diviser par deux !**

**- Pas toute notre vie. Juste, jusqu'à la majorité des gamins.** Précisa Emma avec agacement.

**- Et s'ils veulent aller à l'université ? Et quand il faudra payer leurs mariages ?** Demanda la brune en arquant un sourcil.

**- Comment ça payer leurs mariages ? On est censée faire ça ? **Elle grimaçait légèrement.

**- Bien sûr !** Regina la regardait comme si elle était complètement stupide. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.  
On vit ensemble Emma. On a un fils ensemble et je porte ton enfant ! Avoir un compte joint c'est plutôt -**

**- Stop. Je te préviens... **Elle pointa son doigt vers elle avant de continuer. **Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire **_**logique**_**.**

La Reine la regardait en souriant en coin , sachant qu'elle avait déjà remportée la partie. Emma soupira et finit par déclarer en levant les yeux au ciel :

**- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Faisons ça !**

**- Bien.** Regina arborait un sourire vainqueur. **J'ai déjà contacté mon banquier ; les papiers sont sur le buffet, tu n'as plus qu'à les signer avant de partir.**

La blonde secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement :

- **Ça ne m'étonne même pas !**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Mardi midi - Bureau de Regina Mills_

_5 ème semaine de grossesse_

**- Alors, dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec la Princesse Charming ?** Demanda Kathryn avant d'avaler une bouchée de sa salade.

_**- **_**A vrai dire, plutôt bien.** Répondit Regina en souriant . **Les débuts ont été assez ... Difficile mais , depuis que je suis enceinte, elle fait énormément d'effort.**

**- C'est donc vrai ce qu'il se raconte en ville.** Murmura la blonde en détaillant son amie.

**- Quoi donc ?** Elle haussa les sourcils avant de littéralement dévorer un morceau de sa pizza sous le regard amusé de Kathryn

**- Que toi et Mademoiselle Swan entretenez une relation plus qu'amicale.**

**- Hé bien, il est évident que notre relation sort du cadre d'une amitié standard. **Répondit-elle distraitement.  
**Je ne vois pas en quoi cela donne lieu à des rumeurs.**

**- Regina.. **Elle rit légèrement. **Je faisais allusion à une relation de couple.**

**- Oh.** La Reine ouvrit la bouche puis secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. **Nous n'avons pas de rapport de ce genre.  
C'est complètement ridicule. Où Diable ont-ils été chercher ça ?**

**- Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu sois enceinte de son bébé, que vous viviez ensemble et que vous possédiez un compte joint ?**  
Elle sourit et ajouta sarcastiquement :**Tu as raison, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut leur faire penser ça.**

**- Mais comment sais-tu que -**

**- Votre banquier déjeune régulièrement au Granny's. Et tu connais les gens de cette ville ; totalement incapable de garder une information confidentielle.**

**- Je vois. **Elle pinça les lèvres et roula des yeux. **Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est complètement faux.**

**- Mais vous êtes proche n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Plus qu'avant, c'est indéniable. **Elle songea à son quotidien avec la blonde et sourit tendrement sans s'en rendre compte. **Je ne te cache pas que c'est agréable de vivre avec quelqu'un qui se soucie sincèrement de moi. De plus, mes très nombreuses remontrances à propos du ménage commencent à porter leur fruit.**

**- Dois-je comprendre par-là que tu arrives à lui faire faire le moindre de tes caprices ? **Demanda Kathryn en souriant malicieusement.

**- Exactement !** Répondit-elle en riant.

**- Et avec ta secrétaire ? **Regina lui lança un regard interrogatif tout en engloutissant une autre part de pizza et elle précisa : **Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?**

**- Bien sûr que non ! **Elle secoua la tête énergiquement. **C'est purement sexuel.**

**- Est-ce que Mademoiselle Swan est au courant ?**

**- Grand Dieu non ! Elles ne s'apprécient pas particulièrement. **Dit-elle en grimaçant.

**- Bizarrement, ça ne me surprend guère.** La blonde souriait en coin. Décidément, la suite des événements promettaient d'être intéressante.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Commissariat de Storybrooke_

Emma était en équilibre précaire sur une chaise et fouillait dans des dossiers situés en haut d'une armoire.**  
**Ruby, quant à elle, était assise derrière un bureau; prête à répondre au téléphone. En effet, elle venait aider la blonde aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

**- Em' , ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer !**

**- Tu peux regarder qui c'est ?** Répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

**- Ta femme.** Déclara sarcastiquement Ruby.

**- Arrête avec ça. **Dit Emma d'un ton las. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?**

**- Je sais pas trop..** Elle haussa les épaules. **Elle a juste écrit : « Anne-Marie ? » **.

**- Elle est sérieuse là ?!** S'exclama la blonde en se retournant vivement ; manquant de tomber. **Tu peux répondre pour moi ?**

**- Euh oui bien sûr. **Ruby fronçait les sourcils, un peu perdue.

**- Écris : « Non. Alexandra/Alexandre ? »**

**- Voilà, c'est envoyé. Tu m'expliques ?**

**- C'est des idées de prénoms. On s'est dit qu'avec un peu de chance, en s'y mettant maintenant, on arriverait à se mettre d'accord avant l'accouchement.  
**Expliqua Emma tout en déposant une pile de dossier sur un autre bureau.

**- Oh je vois. **Ruby souriait en coin. **Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?**

**- Beaucoup de « Non » et quelques « Peut-être ».**

**- Okaayy. **Répondit la brune en riant légèrement.  
**On va au Rabbit Hole demain soir avec les filles, ce serait cool que tu viennes.  
** Elle ajouta en souriant malicieusement : **'Fin si ta femme est d'accord bien sûr.**

**- Je viendrais. **Emma levait les yeux au ciel et secouait la tête.

**- Super !** S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Elle regarda ensuite le téléphone de la blonde et éclata de rire.

**- Quoi encore ?** Soupira le Shérif.

**- Elle dit « Peut-être. » et elle demande à quelle heure tu rentres.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le lendemain matin_

_Manoir Mills_

**- Chéri, va chercher ton sac. On part dans 10min.**

**- Je vais y aller moi. A tout à l'heure gamin ! **Emma étreignit tendrement son fils.

Une fois celui-ci hors de la pièce, elle se tourna vers la brune.

**- Au fait, je ne serais pas là ce soir.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Je vais au Rabbit Hole avec les filles.**

Le léger tremblement dans sa voix trahissait sa nervosité.

**- Oh.** Elle semblait déçue. **D'accord.**

**- Ça t'embête ? **Emma grimaçait légèrement.

**- Pas du tout.** Répondit sèchement La Reine. **Tu manges quand même ici ?**

**- Non. **La blonde regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. **Je mange avec Killian.** Marmonna-t-elle.

**- Voyez-vous ça !** Railla sarcastiquement Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et Henry ?**

**- Je vais le chercher à l'école comme prévu.** Répondit-elle précipitamment. **Et je ferais les courses.**

**- Très bien. **Elle haussa les épaules et envoya rapidement un texto sans adresser un regard à la blonde.

**- Bon faut que j'y aille, je vais finir par être en retard !**

Elle attrapa son sac, s'approcha de Regina et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner et de lancer :

**- Passe une bonne journée !**

**- Toi aussi.**


	6. Sexe, alcool et dispute

_Apparemment, le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! _  
_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos mp's, vos reviews, vos mises en favoris etc.. ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait plaisir ! :D_  
_Dans ce chapitre, un événement que vous attendez presque toutes... Donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._  
_Pour celles qui se demanderaient à quoi ressemble la secrétaire , tapez Emily Bett Rickards sur google image et choisissez une photo où elle porte des lunettes ;)_

_Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! :D_

* * *

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque suivit de celui d'une chute et de jurons étouffés retentirent dans la maison et tirèrent brutalement Regina de son sommeil.  
Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil et soupira.

_3H30. Je vais la tuer._

La brune quitta rapidement son lit et alla directement dans la chambre de son fils vérifier que celui-ci dormait encore.  
Une fois fait, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec Emma.

**- Héééé Regina !** S'exclama joyeusement la blonde.

**- Shhh ! Bon sang Emma, tu va réveiller Henry ! **Chuchota fermement Regina.

**- Ah oui ! Shhhhh ! **Murmura la jeune femme tout en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna Emma par le bras, la tirant à sa suite dans les escaliers.  
Une fois dans le couloir, la blonde passa devant elle et entra dans une pièce sans hésiter.  
La Reine la regarda faire en secouant la tête puis la suivit.

**- Ceci, très chère, c'est ma chambre.** Dit-elle tout en désignant la pièce avec sa main.** La tienne se situe deux portes plus loin.**

**- Je sais !** Répondit Emma tout sourire en balançant ses chaussures dans la pièce. **Ce soir, je dors avec toi !**

**- Voyez-vous ça ! **La brune arqua un sourcil tout en regardant la jeune femme se débattre avec la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon. **Et en quel honneur ?**

**- Je veux dormir avec mon bébé !**

**- Tu auras tout le loisir de le faire après sa naissance. **Regina roula des yeux et montra la porte du doigt. **Vas dans ta chambre Emma !**

**- Non ! Toi tu passe tout ton temps avec et moi jamais, c'est pas juste ! **S'exclama-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle arriva enfin à ouvrir son pantalon et le fit rapidement glisser au sol.

**- Je vois. Tu es complètement ivre**. Déclara avec agacement la brune en regardant Emma s'installer sans aucune gêne dans son lit.

Néanmoins, après une minute de réflexion, Regina se coucha dans son lit, épuisée, et demanda avec lassitude :

**- Ai-je la moindre chance de te convaincre d'aller dormir dans ton lit ?**

**- Non. **La blonde se rapprocha de la jeune femme allongée sur le dos et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son haut de pyjama.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** S'exclama Regina en écarquillant les yeux tout en arrêtant ses mains avec les siennes.

**- Je veux le toucher... être contre lui.** Chuchota tendrement la blonde.

**- C'est complètement ridicule. **Déclara sèchement la Reine.

Emma se défit rapidement de l'emprise de la Reine et arriva à ouvrir suffisamment son haut pour pouvoir déposer une main sur son ventre.  
Elle cala ensuite une de ses jambes entre celle de la jeune femme et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

**- Que tu passe le reste de la nuit ici c'est une chose.. **Soupira Regina, exaspérée. **Mais j'apprécierai que tu n'envahisse pas mon espace vital.**

**- Je suis bien là. **Murmura doucement Emma. **Tu sens bon.**

**- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. **Répondit-elle d'un air hautain en grimaçant.

**- J'ai toujours trouvé ça super sexy quand tu fais ça...** Déclara la blonde sous le ton de la confidence.

**- Quoi donc ?** Regina haussait les sourcils ; surprise. Discuter avec _Ivre-Emma_ pourrait peut-être devenir intéressant.

**- Mais tu sais, quand tu me remballe avec tes grands airs de Reine là !**  
**  
- Je suis une Reine**. Souligna la brune.

**- Ouais bah c'est ce que je dis !**

**- J'aurais dû me douter que tu avais des tendances sadomasochistes. **Regina était maintenant légèrement amusée bien que de plus en plus oppressée par la proximité que la blonde instaurait.

**- Je suis pas sadomaso !** S'exclama Emma de manière exagérément offusquée. '**Fin une fois je suis quand même sortie avec un gars qui adorait que je me déguise en écolière. Évidemment il faisait le proviseur qui devait me donner une punition et -**

**- Stop stop ! **Regina avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.** Un mot de plus à ce sujet et je te jure que tu le regrettera !**

**- Ooooh je ne vous savais pas aussi prude Votre Majesté.** S'exclama mutinement la blonde en installant sa tête sur la poitrine de la Reine comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller.

**- Je ne suis pas prude**. Répondit-elle froidement. **Mais je ne veux guère de détails sur ta vie sexuelle.**

Emma rit légèrement et se mit à caresser très doucement et tendrement le ventre de la brune. Elle faisait de lent et très délicat cercle sur sa peau du bout de ses doigts flirtant parfois dangereusement avec la limite de son pantalon. Regina, quant à elle, se tendait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements et tentait de se raisonner.

_C'est Emma Swan. La fille des deux idiots. La mère de tes enfants. Et elle est ivre. Tu ne peux pas faire ça._

La main de la blonde devenait de plus en plus aventureuse et glissait de plus en plus sous le tissu.

_Bon sang, réagis ! _

Regina fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et prit la main de la jeune femme, la déposa sur son ventre puis entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens . Ensuite, elle glissa son autre main dans la chevelure blonde et la caressa doucement.

Au bout de quelque longues minutes, elle put constater que ses petites attentions portaient leurs fruit. En effet, la respiration d'Emma était devenue de plus en plus lourdes et elle avait fini par s'endormir.

La brune lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, se détendit et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un curieux spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux d'Henry quand il poussa la porte de la chambre de sa mère.

En effet, Regina était couchée sur le dos , la chemise de son pyjama largement entre-ouverte, et Emma était blottie dans ses bras.  
Ahuri et les sourcils froncés, il remarqua leur mains jointes sur le ventre de la brune et l'autre main de celle-ci toujours enfouie dans les cheveux de son autre mère.

Ne souhaitant pas les réveiller, il commença à reculer vers la porte mais se cogna maladroitement contre celle-ci ; toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait.

Regina fut instantanément réveillée par le bruit et tourna lentement la tête pour chercher la source de celui-ci.

**- Aheum Maman.. **Chuchota Henry mal à l'aise. **Je voulais pas vous déranger mais je te voyais pas descendre alors je voulais m'assurer que t'allais bien.**

**- Quelle heure est-il ? **Demanda doucement la Reine en tentant de se redresser.

**- 7h00.**

**- Descends prendre ton petit-déjeuner. **Souffla-t-elle **Je prends une douche et je te rejoins en bas.**

- **C'est bon, t'es pas obligée tu sais. **Il se grattait l'arrière de la tête nerveusement et regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. **Je peux aller à l'école tout seul.**

**- Henry.** Elle utilisa un ton plus autoritaire. **Descends, j'arrive dans 15min.**

**- D'accord. **Il partit rapidement sans rien ajouter et Regina soupira bruyamment.

Doucement, elle tenta de pousser la jeune femme afin de s'extirper du lit.

**- Hmm. **Grogna la blonde.

**- Emma.** S'agaça Regina. **Je dois me lever.**

En râlant bruyamment, Emma se détacha de la brune et lui tourna le dos. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et alla dans sa salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit son fils dans la cuisine. Celui-ci vit que sa mère était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur et lui servit un café.

Il posa la tasse devant elle et vit que celle-ci fronçait les sourcils ; il ajouta alors en souriant :

**- T'inquiète pas, c'est du déca.**

**- Merci. **Elle lui sourit tendrement et but une gorgée.

**- J'ai fais une salade de fruit. **Dit-il avec fierté. **Tu en veux ?**

**- Avec plaisir, mon chéri.**

Au contact de son fils, Regina oublia momentanément les événements de la nuit.  
Savoir que le jeune garçon lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner pour lui faire plaisir la gonflait de bonheur et la faisait sourire largement.

Henry posa devant elle un bol contenant les fruits et regarda sa mère malicieusement.  
Après quelques minutes et avec un léger sourire en coin, il demanda :

**- Alors, nuit agitée hein ?**

La brune faillit s'étouffer en entendant la question de son fils et lui jeta un regard incrédule :

**- Henry, ce n'est pas -**

**- Non mais c'est cool maman ! **Dit-il précipitamment en la coupant. **Je trouve ça mignon.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas **_**mignon.**_ Elle grimaça légèrement en prononçant ce dernier mot. **Ta mère est rentrée complètement ivre et a envahie mon lit sans autorisation.**

**- Oh mais ce matin, vous étiez.. -**

**- Elle est du genre collante. **Répondit sèchement Regina.

**- Okay.** Il n'insista pas mais garda son léger sourire ce qui agaça profondément sa mère.

Elle se leva, sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigo ainsi que des aspirines de l'armoire et déposa le tout devant son fils.

**- Apporte ça à ta mère et rappelle lui qu'elle doit être au commissariat à 10h. Ne traîne pas, j'ai une réunion ce matin.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Emma se sentait terriblement mal. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de la nuit précédente mais elle se rappelait avoir beaucoup trop bu et, ce matin, elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de la brune.  
Elle savait que quand elle était ivre ; elle avait tendance à trop parler et à être très entreprenante.

La jeune femme était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait énervée la Reine. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié et tous les progrès qu'elles avaient fait ; surtout maintenant qu'elles attendaient un bébé.

Vers 14h, Emma passa donc au Granny's et prit plusieurs parts de tartes à emporter.  
Regina avait tendance à manger énormément de choses sucrées ces derniers temps et elle espérait que ça l'aiderait à se faire pardonner plus rapidement.

Quand elle entra dans la Mairie, elle fût surprise mais soulagée de voir qu'Emily n'était pas à son bureau. Le shérif entra donc dans le bureau de la brune sans frapper et ce qu'elle vit la figea littéralement sur place.

Regina était assise sur son bureau , la jupe relevée , face à la porte d'entrée. Emily, quant à elle, était debout entre ses jambes et faisait de vif mouvements de poignet, sa tête dans le cou de la brune.  
La Reine avait ses mains désespérément accrochée à la chevelure de la blonde et poussait de bruyant gémissements. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle releva la tête et vit Emma sur le pas de la porte ; les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire serrée.

Regina ancra alors ses yeux dans ceux du shérif comme pour lui dédier ses gémissements et son plaisir. Elle mit peu de temps à atteindre l'orgasme et ferma les yeux le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Bien sûr, elle aurait dû repousser Emily et la mettre dehors mais la délivrance était bien trop proche. De plus, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la présence de la blonde l'excitait presque autant qu'elle la gênait.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Emma était partie et un sachet du Granny's était posé sur une des tables à l'entrée de la pièce.

_Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le soir même_

_Manoir Mills_

L'ambiance du dîner était plus que glaciale et Henry se demandait ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer entre ses mères pour qu'elles en arrivent à ne plus vouloir se parler alors que ,le matin même, elles dormaient enlacées.  
Une fois son assiette vide, il quitta la table et monta rapidement dans sa chambre ; ne souhaitant pas assister à une dispute.

Après avoir rangé tout ce qu'il était possible dans la cuisine, Regina prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit Emma sur le canapé armée d'un pot de glace et d'une cuillère.

**- Il faut qu'on parle.** Dit-elle doucement tout en ouvrant le pot.

**- Je ne crois pas.** Déclara sèchement la blonde les yeux tournés vers l'écran.

**- Emma, ne fait pas l'enfant. **S'agaça la Reine.

La jeune femme daigna se tourner vers elle et lui lança un regard noir. Regina ne s'en formalisa pas et prit tranquillement une bouchée de sa glace.

**- Très bien, parlons alors !** S'exclama Emma.** Ça fait combien de temps que tu te fais baiser par la garce qui te sert de secrétaire ?!**

**- Je euh.. **Regina fronça les sourcils, étonnée du ton que la blonde utilisait. **Peut importe. Je suis désolée que tu ai assistée à ça.**

**- Mais comment tu peux faire ça?! **Emma hurlait et grimaçait.** C'est écoeurant !**

**- Je te dégoûte ? **Calme et glaciale, Regina arquait un sourcil.

**- Clairement oui !**

**- Pourtant, hier soir, l'idée de coucher avec une femme n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire. **Répliqua froidement la brune tout en avalant une autre bouchée de sa glace.

**- Je.. **La blonde rougit furieusement et fronça les sourcils. **Attends quoi ? Je me fiche complètement que ça soit une femme ! Le problème c'est que ça soit **_**cette**_**_ femme là_. **Soudainement nerveuse, elle demanda timidement : **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais hier soir ?**

**- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

**- Pas de tout.. **Avoua Emma en baissant les yeux. **C'est assez confus.**

**- Tu t'ai invitée dans mon lit et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à t'empêcher de me déshabiller. **Expliqua Regina en souriant en coin ; la gêne de la blonde l'amusant beaucoup.

**- Oh merde !** Emma ne savait plus où se mettrait tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise. **Putain Regina, je suis vraiment désolée !  
**  
La Reine roula des yeux devant le langage fleurit de la jeune femme.

**- Je suppose que nous sommes quitte**. Répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tu as eu un comportement totalement inapproprié hier soir et tu m'as surprise dans une position compromettante cet après-midi.  
**Elle prit une énorme bouchée de glace avant d'ajouter : **Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'oublier tout ça.**

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne firent référence aux regards qu'elles avaient échangés dans le bureau de la brune. C'était bien plus embarrassant et beaucoup plus difficile à expliquer que tous le reste.

**- Hmm.** Emma fronça les sourcils puis fini par hocher la tête. **D'accord mais tu devrais quand même arrêter de t'envoyer ta secrétaire.** Elle grimaça à nouveau. **Je veux dire c'est ton employée ; c'est pas très sain.**

**- Toute la ville travaille pour moi.** Souligna la Reine avant de sourire en coin. **Ce n'est pas plus malsain que de se déguiser en écolière lors de jeux sexuels.**

Emma écarquilla les yeux et rougit encore plus sous le regards amusé de la brune.  
Jugeant qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet, elle demanda :

**- Tu veux regarder un épisode de Game of Thrones ?**

**- Pourquoi pas.** Répondit Regina tout en gardant son léger sourire.

Comme à leur habitude maintenant, Emma posa ses pieds sur la table basse tandis que Regina s'allongea sur le canapé et déposa ses jambes sur celle de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs fois, la blonde se risqua à « emprunter » la cuillère de la brune et à plonger dans son pot de glace tandis que celle-ci lui jetait des regards noir chaque fois qu'elle posait la main dessus.


	7. Concessions et rapprochements

_Heeyyy ! Première semaine sans Ouat, vous survivez ?  
Je tenais encore à vous remercier d'être là, de me lire, de me donner votre avis...  
ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Donc merci, merci, merci à ceux qui reviews, ceux qui follow's, ceux qui me mettent en favoris, ceux qui m'envois des mp's , ceux qui lisent en silence... Merci à vous tous !_

Dans ce chapitre... Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D

* * *

_1 semaine plus tard – 6ème semaine de grossesse_

_Granny's_

**- J'arrive pas à croire que tu le savais et que tu ne m'a rien dis ! **S'exclama rageusement Emma.

**- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça t'intéressais. **Répondit Ruby en souriant tout en déposant un chocolat à la cannelle devant la blonde.

**- Elle porte mon enfant ! Évidemment que ça m'intéresse !**

**- Comment tu l'as appris au fait ? C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?** Demanda la brune sans se défaire de son petit sourire.

**- C'était un accident**. Emma grimaçait légèrement.** Je les ai surprise dans son bureau.**

**- Hmm ça devait être super chaud !** Ruby se mordait la lèvre inférieure en visualisant la scène.

**- Non. C'était dégueulasse. **Répondit sèchement Emma.

**- Tu y vas un peu fort, elles sont canons toutes les deux ! J'espère que t'as pas dis ça à Regina !**

**- En fait, je lui ai dis qu'elle me dégoûtait. **Rétorqua le Shérif, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

La brune écarquilla les yeux et reprit plus sévèrement :

**- Génial. Elle a dû apprécier. Je suppose que vous vous êtes disputées ?** Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

**-Non, non. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle.** Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête.  
**Et Whale a dit qu'elle devait éviter d'être dans des situations stressantes.**

Elle tut volontairement le passage où elle investissait le lit de la brune complètement ivre et ajouta en serrant la mâchoire :

**- Mais ça me plaît pas du tout.**

**- Tu n'as cas lui dire que t'es jalouse.** Déclara Ruby l'air de rien.

Emma manqua de s'étouffer avec son chocolat et répondit en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients :

**- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je veux pas coucher avec Regina !  
Mais ça m'énerve que l'autre pétasse mette ses mains partout sur elle alors qu'il y a mon bébé à l'intérieur !**  
Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau et ajouta en levant les yeux au ciel : **Elle y allait vachement fort en plus !**

**- Je suis sûre que Sa Majesté ne s'en plaignait pas.**

**- Ruby !** S'indigna la blonde. **Je ne plaisante pas, y a toujours des risques qu'elle fasse une fausse couche !**

**- T'exagère !** La brune riait légèrement. **On parle de sexe pas de saut à l'élastique et tu sais que Regina fait attention.**

**- Peut importe. Je la sens pas cette fille. **Marmonna Emma les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

**- Tiens, quand on parle du loups !** S'exclama Ruby en regardant l'entrée du magasin.

Emma tourna sa tête dans la même direction que la brune et vit Emily, tout sourire, entrer dans le restaurant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que la blonde s'approchait du comptoir.

**- Bonjour Ruby !** S'exclama-t-elle dans un large sourire

**- Hey Emily ! Tu es rayonnante ! **Répondit Ruby en lui faisant un clin d'oeil alors qu'Emma la fusillait du regard.

**- Shérif Swan**. Déclara la secrétaire en souriant de manière hypocrite à la blonde.

-** Emily.** Répondit Emma de la même manière.

**- Alooors.. **Repris Ruby avec un léger sourire amusée. **Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?**

**- Une salade au poulet, un double cheeseburger avec un supplément de bacon et des frites. Le tout à emporter s'il te plaît.**

**- Houlà ! **S'exclama la serveuse tout en prenant note. **Une grosse faim ?**

La blonde ria légèrement avant de répondre :

**- A vrai dire, je ne vais manger que la salade ; tout le reste est pour Madame le Maire.**

**- Bah dis donc ! On peut pas nier qu'elle porte ton gosse ! **S'amusa Ruby en se tournant vers Emma.

**- C'est sur ! **Répondit le Shérif en souriant. **D'ailleurs, je vais prendre la même chose s'il te plaît.**

**- A emporter aussi ?**

**- Oui merci !**

**- Okay je vous apporte ça tout de suite les filles ! **Dit-elle avant d'apporter la commande en cuisine.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'ignorèrent royalement jusqu'au retour de Ruby. Emma avait une idée derrière la tête et attendait le bon moment pour la mettre en oeuvre.

**- Voilà ! **Dit la jeune serveuse en leur tendant leur sachets de nourriture respectives.

**- Super ! Merci Rub'.** Emma souriait largement

**- Merci beaucoup Ruby ! Passez une bonne journée !** S'exclama joyeusement Emily en se dirigeant vers la porte.

C'est ce moment que choisit le shérif pour se lever également ; sa tasse encore pleine dans la main. Elle se tourna dans la direction de la bonde et se mit ainsi sur son chemin juste au moment où celle-ci passait devant elle.  
Emily n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et heurta violemment Emma qui renversa l'entierté de sa tasse sur le chemisier de la secrétaire.

**- Oh merde Emily ! Je suis tellement désolée ! **S'excusa Emma de manière largement exagérée.

**- Vous... **La blonde regarda son chemisier tâché puis fusilla le Shérif du regard. **Vous l'avez fait exprès !**

**- Pas du tout ! **S'offusqua faussement la jeune femme. **Je suis juste incroyablement maladroite ! Demandez autour de vous, ils vous le diront.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ! Madame le Maire m'attend et je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! **La secrétaire semblait être au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ma faute après tout ; je vais vous aider !** Emma souriait en coin et Ruby secouait la tête, voyant où son amie voulait en venir. **Rentrez chez vous pour vous changer et j'apporte son repas à Regina. Je lui expliquerais ce qui est arrivé et voilà !**

**- Vous allez me le payer !** S'exclama Emily, le regard noir.

**- Teu teu teu** Emma en secouait doucement la tête. **Je vous déconseille de menacer le Shérif.**  
Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'attraper les deux sacs et de sortir du restaurant en souriant victorieusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bureau de Regina Mills._

Emma entra dans le bureau de la brune sans frapper et déposa les sachets contenant la nourriture devant elle.  
Alors que le Shérif sortait les plats du sac, Regina enleva ses lunettes et prit la parole en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Il me semblait avoir demandé à Emily de me ramener à manger.**

**- Oui mais elle a eu petit accident.** Répondit vaguement Emma tout en avalant une frite.

**- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **Demanda la Reine soudainement inquiète.

**- Rien du tout.** Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules. **Quelqu'un a renversé un chocolat sur elle et elle est rentrée se changer.**

**- C'est incroyablement puéril.** Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de commencer à manger.

**- C'était un accident.** Répondit Emma en souriant légèrement.

**- Bien sûr.** Railla sarcastiquement la brune. **Tu sais, si tu veux que nous déjeunions ensemble, il y a d'autres moyens que d'agresser ma secrétaire.**

**- Ah ah ah. Très drôle. **Elle roula des yeux et mordit dans son hamburger avant d'ajouter , la bouche encore pleine :  
**- Je ne l'ai pas agressée et je partage déjà beaucoup trop de repas avec toi.**

**- Alors quel le problème ?** Regina arqua un sourcil puis reporta son attention sur son repas.

**- Je ne l'aime pas. **Déclara froidement la blonde.

**- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'aimer.**

**- Bien sûr que non.** Elle secoua la tête, agacée et ajouta ironiquement. **Tu l'aime déjà _bien assez_ pour nous deux.**

Regina sourit discrètement, amusée, et reprit calmement :

**- Donc ce qui te pose problème c'est les rapports sexuels que j'ai avec elle ?**

**- Non ! Je me fiche de qui tu te tape ! Ce qui me dérange c'est que mon bébé se trouve entre vous ! **S'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

**- D'accord.** Répondit simplement la brune avant de mordre dans son hamburger de la façon la plus classe qu'Emma n'ai jamais vu.

**- D'accord ? **La blonde lâcha un rire amère. **Dis directement que tu t'en fous..**

**- D'accord, je m'en tiendrais à des rapports strictement professionnels avec elle. **Précisa doucement Regina.

**- Quoi c'est tout ? **Emma semblait surprise et haussait les sourcils. **C'est aussi simple que ça ?**

**- Oui, Emma. **La brune roula des yeux et prit une autre bouchée avant d'ajouter : **C'est ce que font les grandes personnes ; elles se parlent et trouvent un terrain d'entente.**

**- Hm hm. **Elle hocha lentement la tête puis fronça les sourcils. **C'est trop facile ! C'est louche, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?**

**- Que tu cesses tes enfantillages. **Répondit sèchement Regina, agacée. **Si quelque chose te pose problème, tu peux m'en parler. Notre famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi et nous allons sans doute devoir faire quelques concessions pour que ça marche.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_2 semaines plus tard – 8ème semaine de grossesse_

_Manoir Mills – Mardi matin_

**- Regina ? **Emma n'attendit pas de réponse et entra dans la chambre de la brune uniquement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt à bretelle.

**- Oui ? **Répondit la brune depuis la salle de bain.

**- Est-ce, par hasard, tu sais où se trouve mon soutif blanc ?**

**- Dans le 3ème tiroir de ta commode, à droite.**

**- Et hm... Comment ça se fait que tu sache où sont rangé mes soutifs alors que moi je l'ignore?**

**- Sans doute parce que c'est moi qui les range.**

**- Tu ranges mes sous-vêtements ?**

**- Et tes vêtements, oui.** Dit Regina en sortant de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements, les cheveux encore mouillés.** C'est intéressant que tu t'en rendes compte après 3mois de cohabitation. Pensais-tu qu'ils se déplaçaient tout seuls du séchoir à ta chambre ?**

**- Euh... Et bien... **Emma avait la bouche sèche et les yeux rivés sur le corps de la brune. **Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis en fait.**

Regina capta le regard de la blonde et soupira en grimaçant :

**- Oui je sais.. Je suis énorme.** Elle se regarda dans le miroir et mis une main sur son ventre.

**- Non, non. Tu es magnifique.** Déclara Emma sans détacher ses yeux du corps de la Reine.

Regina se retourna vivement et arqua un sourcil :

**- Excuse-moi ?**

**- Je veux dire euh.. **La blonde rougit furieusement et releva rapidement la tête. **Tu porte un enfant, c'est magnifique.**

La Reine sourit légèrement, amusée, et Emma osa s'approcher en souriant timidement. Elle se mit face à Regina et posa doucement une main sur son ventre arrondi.

**- J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on ai vraiment ça.** Chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

La brune suivit le regard de la jeune femme sur son ventre et posa une main sur la sienne.

**- Maman ? T'aurais pas vu mon sac de sport ?** Henry déboula dans la chambre et les jeunes femmes se séparèrent rapidement.

Leur fils, quant à lui, haussa les sourcils en les voyant s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, l'air gênées, et détailla leurs tenues.

**- Oh désolé, je voulais pas vous interrompre. **Il sourit en coin et Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Tu n'interromps rien du tout.**

**- Non d'ailleurs, je sortais. **Elle se tourna vers la brune avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. **Merci pour le renseignement.**

**- Je t'en prie. **Regina se tourna vers son fils et soupira d'un air las : **Chéri, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Ton sac de sport est au dessus de ton armoire.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_2 jours plus tard – Vendredi Matin_

_Cuisine du Manoir_

_**- **_**Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse les courses aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Emma tout en fourrant ses clés dans son sac.

**- Tu n'es pas de garde aujourd'hui ?** Répondit Regina en jetant un oeil sur le calendrier accroché sur le mur face à elle.

**- Si, toute la journée et toute la nuit..** Soupira la blonde. **Mais je peux vite les faire pendant ma pause si tu veux.**

**- Si ça ne t'embête pas, je ne te cache pas que ça m'arrangerait.**

**- Okay. **La jeune femme tourna la tête vers les escaliers et, ne voyant pas son fils arriver, ajouta :**Tu diras aurevoir à Henry pour moi ? Je suis à la bourre..**

**- Bien sûr.** Elle lui sourit puis demanda : **Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte à manger ce soir ?**

**- Ce serait cool ! **Emma regarda l'heure et grimaça légèrement : **Bon faut vraiment que j'y aille..**

Elle s'approcha de la Reine pour lui faire la bise mais Regina tourna la tête, mis sa main sur nuque et déposa naturellement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Emma recula doucement mais laissa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard.

**- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.** La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux et avait l'air mal à l'aise.** C'est sûrement les hormones.**

**- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas. **Elle se détacha de la Reine en souriant légèrement et se dirigea vers la porte. **A ce soir !**

**- A ce soir.**

Une fois la blonde partie, Regina se tourna vers le salon et tomba nez à nez avec son fils.

**- Henry !** Elle se pinça les lèvres et demanda l'air de rien : **Ça fait longtemps que tu es là mon coeur ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?** Il lui sourit innocemment.

**- Pour rien.** La brune attrapa son sac et en sortit ses clés de voiture. **Tu es prêt à partir ?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_2 jours plus tard – Lundi après-midi_

_Granny's_

Snow et Henry étaient assis face à face dans un des box du restaurant ; la petite brune buvait un thé tandis que le jeune garçon dégustait un milshake.

**- Hey !** Ruby s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie et demanda joyeusement : **ça vous embête si je me joins à vous pendant ma pause ?**

**- Pas du tout ! **Répondit Snow tandis qu'Henry lui offrit un large sourire.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ?**

**- On attend 'Man mais elle est en retard. **Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

**- A mon avis, elle est pas prête d'arriver.** S'exclama la jeune serveuse en riant légèrement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Snow fronçait les sourcils.  
**  
- Regina a débarquée au commissariat ce matin ; elle était furieuse et elle a réclamé un rapport qu'Emma aurait dû faire y a deux semaines. Elle a jusque ce soit pour le déposer sur son bureau.** Leur raconta Ruby manifestement très amusée.

**- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, ça a quelque chose de rassurant.** Déclara Snow en souriant. **Comment ça se passe à la maison Henry ? Tes mères ne se disputent pas trop ?**

**- Non, en fait, elles sont plutôt proches. **Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. **Mais, ces temps-ci, Maman a des sautes d'humeurs.**

**- Proche ? Comment ça proche ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Demanda Snow en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air inquiète.

**- Bah elles dorment ensemble parfois. 'Fin je sais que c'est déjà arrivé une fois et -**

**- Dormir ensemble ? Comme dans la même chambre ?** Le coupa Snow avec la voix légèrement trop aiguë.

**- Comme dans le même lit Grand-mère**. Henry tentait de refréner un fou-rire.

**- Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda Ruby , curieuse et amusée.

**- Bah y a quelque semaine, Maman descendait pas alors je suis monté voir si tout allait bien... Et elles se faisaient des câlins dans son lit.**

**- Des quoi ?! **Snow manqua de s'étrangler tandis que Ruby et Henry éclatèrent de rire.

**- Quoi d'autre ?** Ruby l'encouragea à poursuivre.

**- Des petits trucs. **Fit-il en haussant les épaules avant d'énumérer : **'Man lui fait des massages presque tous les soirs devant télé et la semaine dernière, y a eu un moment bizarre.  
**  
Les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils et il expliqua :  
**Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de Maman pour lui demander quelque chose, elles étaient toute les deux en sous-vêtements. Je sais pas ce qu'elles faisaient mais, quand elles m'ont vu, elles se sont éloignés et elles avaient l'air gênées**.

Snow pâlissait a vue d'oeil et il ajouta comme si c'était sans importance :  
**Et, vendredi matin, elles se sont fait un bisou pour se dire aurevoir.**

**- Un bisou ? **Ruby haussait les sourcils et sourit en coin.

**- Sur la joue ?** Snow espérait de tout son coeur que ça soit le cas.

**- Non, non sur la bouche.** Dit-il dans un large sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son Milkshake.


	8. Confessions nocturnes

_Les gars , vous êtes juste fantastiques ! Je m'attendais pas à autant de review pour le chapitre précédent, c'est juste magique !  
ça fout un peu la pression mais ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_MERCI !_

_J'aurai du poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais avec mes examens c'est un peu difficile..._  
_Je m'engage à vous poster un chapitre par semaine cela dit et dès le 17juin, on remontera à deux voir trois ( si vous êtes sages :p ) chapitres par semaine._  
_J'espère que vous comprendrez :D_

_Chapitre riche en révélation... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore ça ! :D_  
_En espérant que ça vous plaise..._

* * *

_Granny's_

Snow avait eu un mal fou à se contenir devant sa fille quand celle-ci était venu récupérer Henry mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, elle explosait littéralement.

**- Ok restons calme.** Dit-elle au bord de l'hystérie. **On a juste besoin d'un plan.**

**- Pour ?** Ruby arqua un sourcil.

**- Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'Henry a dit ?!**

Face à la moue d'incompréhension qu'affichait sa meilleure amie , Snow développa :

**- Il nous faut un plan pour empêcher qu'Emma et Regina finissent en couple.** Elle secoua la tête en repensant aux paroles de son petit-fils et ajouta : **Mais il ne faut pas qu'elles se doutent qu'on s'en mêlent , ça risquerait de les rapprocher encore plus vite.**

**- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on les empêcherait d'être ensemble ? **Sans laisser le temps à son amie de répondre, elle ajouta : **Elles forment une famille maintenant. Si elles se sentent bien ensemble, qui sommes nous pour nous interposer ?**

**- Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange Snow ? Que ta fille puisse éprouver des sentiments pour une autre femme ou que cette femme soit Regina ?**

La petite brune baissa les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Tout était tellement compliqué.

**- Que ce soit Regina et qu'elle soit enceinte.**

**- Je ne comprends pas.** Ruby fronçait les sourcils.

**- Elles se sont embarquées dans cette histoire sans penser aux conséquences ! **S'agaça-t-elle en agitant les mains.** ça va trop vite !  
Peut-être que tout se passe bien entre elles maintenant avec la grossesse et les hormones mais comment est-ce qu'elles vont gérer le début d'une relation en plus d'un bébé ?**

**- Tu as peur que ça ne marche pas.** Soupira Ruby en comprenant soudainement.

**- Tu ne penses pas qu'elles ont assez souffert toute les deux ? Si elles se mettent ensemble et qu'elles finissent par rompre, tu les penses toujours capables de vivre sous le même toit et d'élever leurs enfants ensemble ?**

**- Difficilement. **Admit la jeune serveuse en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

**- Emma et Hook se sont embrassés à Neverland et ils ont eu quelque rendez-vous ici. **La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres. **On peut peut-être s'arranger pour qu'Emma lui laisse une chance.**

Ruby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, embêtée. Elle savait que, dans le fond, son amie n'avait pas tort mais elle avait également assisté au rapprochement des deux jeunes femmes et elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans leur relation.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle roula des yeux et déclara, à contre coeur :

**- Je suppose qu'on peut essayer.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Manoir Mills – Le soir même_

Emma se brossait les dents dans sa salle de bain quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

**- Emma ?** Regina poussa la porte de la chambre de la blonde et demanda pour la forme : **Je peux entrer ?**

La jeune femme passa sa tête hors de la salle de bain et répondit, la brosse à dent dans la bouche :

**- Hmm hmm**

La brune s'installa naturellement dans le lit d'Emma et reprit l'air soucieuse :

**- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Je viens de mettre une machine en route et -  
**  
**- Regina, si c'est encore une discussion à propos de la lessive... Est-ce que ça peut attendre demain ?** Soupira la blonde en s'approchant du lit.

**- Ce n'est pas à propos de la lessive.** Elle tendit un morceau de papier à la jeune femme qui s'installait à côté d'elle et poursuivit : **J'ai trouvé ça dans la poche du pantalon d'Henry.**

Regina avait vraiment l'air inquiète et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'Emma lut ce qu'il y était marqué.

_Oui, j'adorais qu'on aille manger une glace tout les deux !:$  
Demain après les cours ?_

**- Hé ! Le gamin a une amoureuse !** Déclara fièrement la blonde. **C'est cool !**

**- Cool ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! **Répondit sèchement la Reine. **Je veux que tu découvre qui est cette fille, qui sont ses parents et qui ils étaient dans la Forêt Enchantée !**

**- Tu ne veux pas aussi une copie de son bulletin scolaire et que je m'introduise par effraction chez ses parents histoire de vérifier qu'ils ne cachent rien ?**Railla sarcastiquement Emma.

**- Bonne idée.**

**- Tu exagères ! On va pas saboter sa première relation amoureuse... Laissons le vivre son truc et il nous en parlera quand il sera prêt. **Soupira la blonde avant de s'allonger dans son lit.

Naturellement, Regina éteignit les lumières et s'installa près de la jeune femme.

**- Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais saboter sa première histoire d'amour.. **Murmura la brune. **Je suis juste d'avis qu'il est utile de récolter des informations.**

**- Hmm. T'es juste une foutue maniaque du contrôle.** Taquina Emma.

**- Tu vas le faire ou je dois le demander à Sidney ? **Demanda froidement la Reine sachant qu'elle ferait plier la jeune femme.

**- Je vais le faire. **Soupira la blonde en roulant des yeux.

**- Bien.**

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes réalisant qu'elles étaient parties pour passer une autre nuit dans le même lit. Le plus étranges étant que cette perspectives avait quelque chose de réconfortant et d'apaisant pour chacune d'entre elles.

**- Finalement, je pense qu'on devrait avoir une petite discussion avec lui. **Déclara soudainement Emma en fronçant les sourcils. **J'ai peur que toute ces conneries de contes de fées lui soit monté à la tête !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Regina se tourna complètement vers la jeune femme.

- **Imagine qu'il pense que ce qu'il ressent pour cette fille est le «Véritable Amour» et qu'il veuille l'épouser !**

**- Mon Dieu ! **S'exclama la brune en écarquillant les yeux.** Tu as raison, on lui parlera demain !**

**- Tu penses qu'on devrait lui parler des relations sexuelles en même temps ?** Grimaça Emma.

**- Mais enfin Emma il n'a que 12ans !** S'indigna Regina.

**- Je sais bien mais je sais pas.. Peut-être qu'il devrait quand même savoir certaines choses.**

**- Je vais y réfléchir. **Marmonna sans conviction la jeune femme avant de demander, curieuse : **Quel âge avais-tu la première fois ?**

**- 17ans.**

**- Avec Neal ? **Demanda doucement la brune sachant que le sujet était encore douloureux.

**- Oui.**

**- Comment c'était ?**

Emma éclata de rire sous la question puis répondit avec légèreté :

**- Maladroit et rapide**.

Regina rit légèrement et la blonde osa lui retourner sa question :

**- Et toi ? C'était avec Daniel ?**

**- Grand Dieu non ! Ça aurait été inconcevable pour moi d'avoir des relations sexuelles hors mariage.**

**- Hé bah dis donc elle est loin la jeune fille respectueuse des bonnes moeurs ! **Taquina Emma en faisant allusion à Graham et à Emily.

La brune lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et elle rirent de bon coeur. Emma ne voulait pas aborder le sujet délicat du mariage de la Reine et en profita pour orienter la conversation vers un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

**- Alors eeeuhm tu es ?**

**- Je suis ? **Regina arqua un sourcil.

**- Gay..** Demanda timidement la blonde.

**- Non.**

**- Ah.. Euh.. Ok. Mais alors avec ... ? Fin tu sais, je te juge pas du tout ! C'est juste que...**

La Reine s'amusait de voir la jeune femme se perdre dans ces justifications mais finit par mettre fin à son supplice.

**- Bisexuelle me semble être un terme plus approprié.** Répondit-elle en souriant en coin.

**- Oh. Oui bien sûr. **Emma était confuse et un peu mal à l'aise mais continua tout de même sur sa lancé. **Henry est au courant ?**

**- Évidemment.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête et laisser guider par sa curiosité :

- **Comment c'était ? Ta première fois avec une femme ?**

Regina haussa les sourcils et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**- Hé bien c'était.. Intéressant. **Elle déplaça un peu « son » oreiller et reprit avec légèreté : **Je ne dirais pas que c'était mémorable mais ce n'était pas déplaisant.**

**- C'était quand ?**

Les jeunes femmes étaient maintenant couchées face à face et se regardaient droit dans yeux. Emma glissa doucement sa main vers le ventre de la brune et le caressa tendrement du bout des doigts.

**- Lors de la fête pour les 18ans de Snow, au Palais.** Raconta doucement la Reine. **Une de ses invitées n'arrêtaient pas de me jeter des regards en coin ; j'ai vite compris que je l'intriguais. C'était une jeune Princesse facilement impressionnable et moi je m'ennuyais terriblement.**

**- Tu te rappelle de son nom ? Elle est a Storybrooke ? Ma mère le sait ? Elle est dans un dessin animé ?  
**Emma avait mille et une question et ne savait pas dans quel ordre les poser. Elle vit la brune lever un sourcil et rajouta précipitamment : **'Fin si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr !**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire, définitivement attendrie par la blonde en face d'elle. Bien sûr, elle tentait de se convaincre que tout était de la faute des hormones mais le fait était qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec la jeune femme.

**- Je suis presque sûre que ta mère a compris quand elle a vu son amie sortir de ma chambre. **Elle affichait un léger sourire cruel en se remémorant la tête de Snow et poursuivit : **Elle n'est pas à Storybrooke, elle a son dessin animé et je me rappelle de son nom.**

**- Ariel ?**

**- Non.**

**- Cendrillon ? Ah non c'est Ashley !... Raiponce ?**

**- Non.**

**- Jasmine ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tiana ?**

**- Non.**

**- Aurore ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu t'ai tapée Aurore ?! **Emma manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

**- Quel est le problème ?**

**- Je sais pas.. Je ne l'imaginais pas avec toi.** La blonde comprit que ces paroles pouvaient être mal interprétée et précisa : **Je veux dire quand je l'ai rencontrée... Elle m'a semblé un peu.. cruche.**

**- Tu sais, je ne lui pas vraiment fait la conversation. **Railla la Reine.

**- Ouais je vois.** Emma roula des yeux et soupira doucement.

**- Et toi ? Comment avance ta relation avec le pirate sans main ?** Taquina Regina.

**- Oh je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas de relation avec lui. **S'agaça la blonde. **On s'est embrassés à Neverland puis on s'est vu 2 ou 3 fois ici mais ça s'arrête là.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.. Quand je l'embrasse, il ne se passe rien de spécial tu vois ? **La Reine hocha la tête et elle poursuivit : **Je pense que je le vois comme un ami, rien de plus.**

**- Je ne te cache pas que ça me rassure quelque peu. **Regina mit sa main sur celle de la blonde, toujours sur son ventre, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. **Je n'étais pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il fasse pleinement parti de la vie de nos enfants.**

**- Je me doute.** Emma rit légèrement puis se colla doucement contre la brune et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. **Bonne nuit Regina.**

Elle glissa ensuite contre le corps de la jeune femme, embrassa son ventre de la même manière et murmura tendrement :** Bonne nuit mon amour.**

Regina s'était tendue sous les mouvements de la blonde puis s'était sentie fondre en l'entendant parler de cette manière à leur bébé. Quand Emma se colla à nouveau contre elle, elle ne protesta pas et se relâcha totalement dans ses bras avant de murmurer à son tour :

**- Bonne nuit Emma.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Manoir Mills – Le lendemain soir._

Henry ferma la porte derrière lui le plus doucement possible, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de ses mères. Il déposa négligemment son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

**- Henry ?** La voix de sa mère brune le coupa dans son élan. **Tu peux venir dans le salon mon chéri ?  
**  
Le jeune garçon fit demi-tour en soufflant bruyamment et entra dans la pièce en traînant les pieds.  
Ses deux mères étaient assises côte à côte et lui firent signe de s'asseoir face à elles.

_Piégé.._

**- Si c'est parce que je rentre tard, j'ai envoyé un sms à 'Man pour la prévenir.. **Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

**- Assieds-toi. **Lui ordonna fermement Emma.

Il s'installa en roulant des yeux et Regina lui tendit doucement le morceau de papier.

**- J'ai trouvé ceci dans ton pantalon hier soir.**

**- Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ?! **S'écria-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

**- Non mon coeur.** Soupira la brune.** Il me semble t'avoir demandé des centaines de fois de vider tes poches avant de mettre tes affaires dans le panier à linge.**

**- Alors gamin, qui c'est cette fille ? **Demanda Emma en souriant en coin.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est une fille ?** Répondit Henry, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

**- Euh... **La blonde ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, les yeux écarquillés.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Regina et son fils éclatèrent de rire en échangeant des regards complices.

**- Vous vous moquez de moi hein ?** Grogna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Désolé 'Man mais t'aurais vu ta tête, on aurait dit Grand-mère ! **Dit-il en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.  
**  
- Il a raison Emma, la ressemblance n'a jamais été aussi frappante !** Railla la brune en s'essuyant le coin de l'oeil.

La blonde soupira bruyamment avant de re-poser sa question :

**- Bon alors, qui c'est ?**

**- Wendy... **Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

**- Wendy Darling ?**! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

**- Oui... S'il vous plaît, ne gâchez pas tout..** Supplia-t-il.

**- Elle est plus âgée que toi. **Souligna froidement la Reine en serrant les dents.

Emma posa une main sur la cuisse de Regina pour l'inciter à se calmer et celle-ci ne fit rien pour l'a repousser. Ça n'échappa pas à Henry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

**- Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que vous retrouviez seuls tous les deux ? **Demanda doucement la blonde.

**- Oui.. On a juste mangé une glace dans le parc..**

**- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? **Emma souriait en coin, amusé par la gêne de son fils.

**- Et vous ?** Répondit-il du tac-o-tac en adoptant la même attitude que sa mère.

**- Henry.** Le réprimanda fermement Regina alors que la blonde fronçait les sourcils.

**- Non..**

**- Bien. **La Reine hocha lentement la tête et reprit plus tendrement : **Chéri, il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre. Les relations amoureuses ne sont pas toute comme dans ton livre, avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un maintenant ne signifie pas que tu doives passer ta vie avec elle.**

**- Ce qu'on veut dire c'est que tu dois prendre ton temps gamin. T'as la vie devant toi pour te marier et tout ça mais attendant -**

**- Je sais tout ça !** Il marmonnait et se tortillait sur son siège, c'était sans doute la conversation la plus gênante de sa vie. **On apprends juste à se connaître pour l'instant.**

**- Okay mais tu nous le dira si vous passez à l'étape supérieure ? **Demanda doucement Emma.

**- Je suppose que j'ai pas vraiment le choix..**

**- Tu suppose bien mon coeur.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_1 semaine plus tard – 10ème semaine de grossesse_

_Granny's – Mercredi soir_

Snow et Charming's avait décidés d'organiser une grande fête pour commérer leur retour de Neverland. Tous les habitants de la ville ou presque se retrouvait donc dans le petit restaurant pour faire la fête.

**- Quand est prévu ta première échographie ?** Ça faisait plus d'une heure que Snow monopolisait Regina sous les regards amusés de Tink et Kathryn.

**- Vendredi. **La Reine lança un discret regard de détresse à Emma.

Celle-ci se trouvait au fond du restaurant en compagnie de Hook qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée.

**- Super ! Tu y va seule ? Je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner ! **S'enthousiasma la petite brune.

**- L'accompagner où ? **Demanda Emma qui venait de surgir à côté de sa mère.

**- A l'échographie.** Soupira la Reine en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Tu travailles, elle ne peut quand même pas y aller toute seule !**

**- Ne pouviez-vous pas prendre rendez-vous hors de tes heures de travail ? **Demanda Kathryn en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Apparemment l'incapable qui sert de secrétaire à Regina ne sait pas lire un horaire. **Expliqua sarcastiquement Emma.

**- Elle a juste confondu avec un autre jour.** La brune se pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

**- Oui bien sûr. **Elle roula des yeux puis ajouta : **Peu importe de toute façon. Je me suis arrangée et Ruby va me remplacer.**

**- Oh super ! **Fit Snow quelque peu déçue.

**- Parfait**. Regina souriait largement, soulagée.

Snow fit un discret signe de la tête à Hook qui s'approcha de la blonde en souriant.

Regina les vit faire mais ne laissa rien paraître tandis que le pirate déposait une main sur l'omoplate de la jeune femme et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

**- ça te dit d'aller prendre l'air ?**

**- Emma ?** Regina posa doucement sa main sur son bras et la blonde tourna la tête vers elle.** Peux-tu aller me chercher un thé glacé ?**

**- Oui bien sur. **Elle lui sourit largement et se dirigea vers le bar sans un regard pour le jeune homme.

Quand Emma revint avec la boisson de la Reine, elle était accompagnée d'Henry qui tenait fermement son appareil photo contre lui.

**- Mamans ! Je veux une photo de vous deux ensemble !** S'exclama-t-il alors que le pirate essayait à nouveau d'entraîner la blonde à l'extérieur.

Regina lança un regard à la jeune femme et celle-ci haussa les épaules en souriant.

Elle se tourna alors vers son fils et répondit :

**- Pourquoi pas mon chéri , mais on fait une avec toi aussi !**

**- Super !** Il sourit largement et pointa son appareil dans leur direction. **Prêtes ?**

Regina regarda le pirate droit dans les yeux en souriant en coin et mit sa main sur la hanche de la blonde ; la collant ainsi contre elle.  
Emma ne semblait pas surprise et déposa doucement une main sur l'épaule de la brune.

Henry prit plusieurs clichés puis tendit son appareil à sa grand-mère :

**- Tu peux prendre une photo de nous trois ? **Il n'attendit pas de réponse et alla se caler entre ses mères.


	9. Echographie et invitation

_Okay, jetez moi des tomates je le mérite ...  
Mais j'avais dis que je posterais dans la semaine et techniquement je suis encore dans les délais hein :p_

_M'en voulez pas, j'ai presque fini mes exams et je reprendrais très vite un rythme de publication plus réguliers :D_  
_J'espère que j'ai pas perdu trop de monde et que ce chapitre vous plaira.._

_MERCI MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, follow, mise en favoris ! ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas !  
ça me booste vraiment ! _  
_Pooky14 : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes :D_

_La suite jeudi ou vendredi prochain ;)_

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! :D_

_Bisous bisous !_

* * *

_Vendredi matin – Cabinet du Dr Whale_  
_10ème semaine de grossesse_

Emma ouvrit la porte brusquement , sans frapper, puis referma derrière elle et se pencha en avant les deux mains posées sur ses genoux fléchit.  
Son visage était rougit par l'effort et elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

Elle releva la tête après quelque seconde et , avec un léger sourire d'excuse, déclara :

**- Désolée, je suis en retard.**

**- Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle Swan, nous n'avons pas encore commencé. **Whale lui sourit chaleureusement et lui indiqua la chaise à côté de Regina.

La brune était installée sur un fauteuil d'obstétrique, les pieds dans les étriers et portait une blouse d'hôpital. Elle lança un regard noir à la jeune femme qui s'installait sur sa droite et lui demanda sèchement :

**- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a retenu ?**

**- Ma mère.. **Soupira la blonde. **Elle voulait qu'on discute.**

**- Et ce qu'elle avait à te dire est plus important que ma première échographie ?!** La voix de Regina était dangereusement basse.

Emma se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ces jours-ci, les sautes d'humeurs de la brune était de plus en plus fréquentes et Henry et elle en faisait les frais.

**- Écoutes, je suis vraiment désolée. Je m'en suis débarrassée le plus vite possible!**  
Elle lui fit un léger sourire et reprit plus doucement : **Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que cette échographie.**

Regina l'ignora royalement et s'adressa froidement au médecin :

**- Qu'attendez-vous pour commencer ?**

**- Euh.. Rien. **Il bafouillait légèrement effrayé par le ton qu'utilisait la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle avec un tube de gel dans la main.  
**J'en suis navré mais ça va être un peu froid. **Dit-il avant de l'appliquer sur son ventre.

Elles gardèrent le silence tandis que le médecin allumait l'appareil et procédait à l'examen. Quand une image apparut sur l'écran, Emma sentit la brune se tendre. Elle glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et Regina la serra fermement sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

**- Bien, tout est parfaitement normal.** Déclara Whale avec un grand sourire. **Son rythme cardiaque est excellent, il est en forme ! Vous devriez bientôt commencer à le sentir bouger.**

Regina avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et regardait l'écran tendrement tandis qu'Emma avait l'air perdue et semblait mal à l'aise.

**- Alors c'est lui là ?** Demanda doucement la blonde en serrant à son tour la main de la Reine. **C'est notre bébé ?**

**- Oui. **Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran. **Là vous avez sa tête... Ici son coeur.** Il leur pointait les différentes parties du corps sur l'image.**Et enfin, les bras et les jambes.**

**- Wow, on dirait un petit haricot..** Murmura-t-elle en souriant bêtement.

**- Le plus mignon haricot du monde. **Murmura à son tour Regina ,les larmes aux yeux, totalement submergée par une bouffée d'amour.

Whale les dévisagea tour à tour en souriant, certain que personne ne le croira quand il le racontera.

Il les laissa dans leur bulle quelque seconde puis reprit sur un ton professionnel :

**- Avez-vous des questions avant que j'aille compléter votre dossier ?**

**- A vrai dire, oui.** Répondit Regina en lâchant l'écran des yeux à contre-coeur.**A propos des nausées matinales..**

**- Vous n'en n'aurez bientôt plus. **Il lui fit un large sourire rassurant.

**- Et les envies-pipi toute les 10min ?** Demanda la blonde.

**- Emma.** Regina prononçait son nom sèchement, comme un avertissement.

**- Quoi ?** Elle croisa le regard noir de la brune et roula des yeux. **Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est agaçant de tenter de regarder un épisode d'une série quand la personne à côté de toi n'arrête pas de se lever ?!**

**- Oh je suis vraiment désolée si TON bébé appuie sur ma vessie et t'empêche de t'abrutir devant la télé ! **Railla sarcastiquement la Reine en haussant sensiblement le ton.

-**Il va bientôt se déplacer, vous ne devriez pas souffrir de ce genre de désagrément encore très longtemps.** Expliqua Whale en tentant de garder son sérieux.

**- Dieu merci !** Soupira la blonde en affichant un soulagement évident.

**Et pour les sautes d'humeur ?** Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un oeil au visage fermé de l'autre femme.

**- Emma !** La Reine se tourna vivement vers elle, prête à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ses questions.

**- Malheureusement, ça ne fait que commencer.** Répondit Whale en refrénant un fou-rire.

Le regard que lui lança Regina lui fit vite perdre son sourire et il se leva précipitamment.

**- Bien, je vais aller compléter votre dossier et imprimer une photo de l'échographie.** Dit-il en baissant les yeux et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Je reviens dans quelques minutes, vous pouvez vous rhabiller. **Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la Reine.

**- Il nous faudrait plusieurs exemplaire de la photo !** Lui lança la blonde avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

**- Je te préviens, encore une question de ce genre.. **Regina pointa un doigt dans sa direction. **Et tu ne viens plus aux rendez-vous avec moi. Suis-je claire ?**

**- Tu n'es pas très effrayante habillée comme ça. **Répondit la jeune femme, un sourire en coin, ses yeux se baladant sur la blouse de la brune.

**- Je suis sérieuse Emma.** Soupira la Reine.

**- Oui, oui d'accord.** Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur l'écran. **Il est vraiment tout petit.**

**- Oui.** Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elles tournèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre et croisèrent leur regard. Regina prit soudainement conscience de l'affection qu'elle avait pour la blonde. Celle-ci partageait son quotidien, lui offrait une famille et une stabilité. Elle était enceinte grâce à elle, c'était la mère de ses deux enfants et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir énormément de tendresse pour elle.

Doucement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Leur nez s'effleuraient et Regina glissa une main sur sa nuque, la caressant doucement. Elle chercha dans les yeux de la blonde une autorisation ou de l'envie mais elle n'y vit que de la peur et de la nervosité.

Elle lui fit alors un large sourire, sincère et rassurante, tout en continuant ses douces caresses du bout des doigts puis s'éloigna de quelques centimètre et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout du nez de sa Sauveuse.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que..** Emma fronçait les sourcils tandis que Regina se levait et remettait ses vêtements sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

La jeune femme avait sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer furieusement sous les gestes de la brune s'attendant à ce que celle-ci pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Maintenant , elle rageait intérieurement en se demandant ce qui la dérangeait le plus : que la jeune femme ait tentée de l'embrasser ou que celle-ci ne soit pas aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait commencé ?

**- Voilà, tout est en ordre !** S'exclama joyeusement Whale en entrant dans la pièce. Il tendit une enveloppe contenant les clichés à la brune avant de reprendre : **On se revoit dans 2 mois et demi. En attendant, ne vous surmenez pas et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez des questions ou des inquiétudes quelconques.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après l'échographie, Regina était retournée à la Mairie et Emma au commissariat. Elles n'avaient fait aucune allusion à ce qui avait failli se passer et la blonde n'était pas très sure d'avoir envie d'en parler.

Elle déposa sa tête contre son bureau et soupira bruyamment. _Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser. _Mais elle avait eu peur aussi. Peur de ce que ça pouvait signifier et des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. La réaction de la brune l'avait étonné ; elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis.

Mais le plus étonnant était le regard que Regina lui avait lancée. Elle avait cru y voir plus qu'une simple pulsion.

Le cours de ses pensées fut soudainement interrompu par le vibreur de son de téléphone. Elle vit le nom de la Reine s'afficher et se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres avant d'ouvrir le message.

_« New York Super Fudge Chunk, Peanut Butter Cup, Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Strawberry Cheesecake, Fairly Nuts, Cookie Dough, Chunky Monkey »_

_« Si c'est des idées de prénoms, je te retire ton droit de vote. »_

_« Idiote. Il s'agit de différents parfums de glace. »_

_« Et tu me les envois juste pour étaler ta culture en matière de crème glacée ? »_

_« Non. J'aimerais que tu les achète.. Il me faudrait 2pots de chaque sorte pour ce soir, si possible. »_

_«14 pots ?! Tu te reconvertie en marchand de glace ? »_

_« Emma. Ne discute pas. »_

_« ... Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'autant de glace ? »_

_« Nous n'en n'avons pas besoin. Le bébé en a besoin. »_

_« Évidemment. Dans ce cas, je m'en occupe.. »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Granny's – Jeudi midi  
11ème semaine de grossesse_

Regina entra dans le restaurant en souriant ; ce midi, elle déjeunait avec Tink et Kathryn.  
Les deux blondes étaient déjà arrivées et l'attendaient installés à une table dans le fond de la pièce.

En avançant vers ses amies, Regina croisa le regard désespérée d'Emma. La jeune femme était assise à une table en compagnie de ses parents et de Killian Jones. Elle remarqua la main du pirate posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et leva discrètement les yeux au ciel tout en s'approchant pour les saluer.

**- Regina !** S'exclama joyeusement Snow. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Emma roula des yeux sous la question tandis que la brune répondit calmement et avec le sourire :

**- Bonjour.** Dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. **Bien que cela ne vous concerne en rien, je déjeune avec Tink et Kathryn.** Elle indiqua la table de ses amies d'un léger signe de tête.

**- Dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps.** Déclara le pirate en souriant largement tout en serrant la blonde un peu contre lui.

Emma se dégagea de son emprise en soufflant bruyamment et Regina ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire de satisfaction.

**- Avant de vous laisser, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir dîner à la maison dimanche prochain ?** Demanda la brune. **Vous êtes également inviter Capitaine.** Précisa-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

**- Mais, euh... Pourquoi..** Bafouilla David, sous le choc.

**- Ça fera plaisir à Henry. Et je pense que nous allons devoir nous habituer à partager quelque repas, en famille.** Elle insista sur le dernier terme et leur fit son plus beau sourire de politicienne.

**- Nous acceptons avec plaisir.** Répliqua Snow à la fois heureuse et inquiète à cette perspective.

**- Regina ? On peut parler en privée 2 min ? **Demanda la blonde légèrement énervée.

**- Bien entendu.** Elle salua les trois autres occupants de la table et s'éloigna en compagnie de la jeune femme.

**- C'était quoi ça ?** Emma croisait les bras.

**- Une tentative de rapports cordiaux avec tes parents et ton petit-ami.** Répondit-elle innocemment.

**- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami et tu le sais. **Grogna Emma.

**- Et lui, est-ce qu'il le sait ?** Demanda la brune avec un sourire en coin et le sourcil arqué.

**- Je.. Euh.. Peut importe !** S'agaça-t-elle. T**u ne peux pas faire ce genre de truc sans m'en parler avant !**

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

**- Parce que c'est aussi chez moi !**

**- Tu ne veux pas qu'on invite tes parents ?**

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je veux juste que tu me demande mon avis avant d'organiser des repas gênant chez nous !**

**- Très bien.** Regina hocha lentement la tête. **Je suis désolée. On peut toujours annuler si tu le souhaites.**

La brune avait l'air sincèrement désolée et Emma s'en voulut instantanément de lui avoir crier dessus. Après tout, la jeune femme avait voulu bien faire en invitant ses parents. Elle faisait des efforts pour elle et elle, elle la remerciait en lui faisant des reproches.

La blonde se pinça la lèvre et reprit doucement :

**- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée.. J'apprécie vraiment que tu sois prête à faire ça pour moi. Ça compte beaucoup**. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle lança un regard d'excuse à la Reine et murmura : **Merci.**

**- Je t'en prie.** Regina lui sourit chaleureusement. **Et tu as raison, j'aurai dû t'en parler.**

Elles se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignirent leur tables respectives.  
Regina s'installa en face des deux jeunes femmes et roula des yeux en les voyant sourire en coin.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Rien, on se disait juste que vous étiez vraiment mignonne Emma et toi.** Déclara Tink l'air de rien.

**- Il n'y a pas d'« Emma et moi »**. Répondit sèchement la brune.

**- Bien sûr.** Railla sarcastiquement Kathryn avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

**- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu passe toute tes nuits dans ses bras.** Compléta la Fée en souriant largement.

**- Honnêtement, je suis un peu vexée**. Ajouta Kathryn. **J'aurais cru que tu nous en parlerais.**

**- Mais je ne –** Regina fronçait les sourcils.

**- N'essaye pas de nier Mills, Ruby nous l'a dis.** La coupa Tink en levant agitant un doigt.

**- Et comment est-ce que Miss Lucas saurait ce que je fais de mes nuits ? **Demanda la Reine en arquant les sourcils.

**- Elle a dit à Belle qu'elle sentait ton odeur sur Emma comme si elle dormait avec toi.** Expliqua Kathryn.

**- Et Belle me l'a dit**. Ajouta Tink.

**- Je vois.** Elle roula des yeux et soupira. **Il nous arrive en effet de dormir ensemble mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous vous imaginez.**

**- Tu veux nous faire croire que vous ne couchez pas ensemble ? **Demanda la Fée, un peu blasée.

**- En effet. C'est... **Elle chercha une manière simple d'expliquer la relation un peu particulière qu'elle avait avec la blonde mais ne trouva aucun terme qui correspondait à ce qu'elles partageaient. **Compliqué.**

-** Vous vivez ensemble, Regina.** Kathryn sentait que son amie ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était. **Vous avez un fils et tu es enceinte de son bébé. Vous partagez un compte bancaire et apparemment le même lit**. **Évidemment que c'est compliquée.** Elle lui sourit et ajouta doucement. **Vous êtes mariées chérie, il ne manque plus que les rapports sexuels.**

**- Non non ce n'est pas –**

**- Kathryn a raison !** S'exclama Tink comme si elle avait une révélation. **Vous êtes carrément mariées !**

**- J'admets que nous partageons une relation un peu particulière. **La brune réfléchit quelques seconde au propos de ses amies et secoua doucement la tête. **Mais vous délirez.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois dans tes yeux quand tu la regarde. **Déclara Tink très sérieusement.

**- Tu peux tout nous dire.** L'encouragea Kathryn. **On ne te jugera pas.**

Regina soupira doucement et se massa les tempes. Elle savait que ses amies ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne se confierait pas. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre nerveusement et prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer sous le ton de la confidence :

**- Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour elle est réel ou si je suis juste sous l'influence des hormones.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ?** Demanda la Fée.

**- Beaucoup de...** Elle grimaça légèrement. **Tendresse. Depuis que je suis enceinte, Emma est vraiment très attentionnée et sur-protective. **Elle sourit malgré elle en songeant au comportement de la blonde. **Et j'admets que c'est agréable.**

**- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression qu'elle serait ouverte à une relation ?** Demanda Kathryn tout en regardant la blonde et la pirate.

**- Je ne sais pas.** Elle ne souhaitait pas leur parler du baiser volé ni de celui qu'elle avait faillit lui donner dans le cabinet de Whale.

**- Alors tu vas devoir la tester.** Déclara la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.


	10. Repas de Famille

_Hééééé ! ça marcherai si je vous disais qu'en Belgique on est toujours vendredi ?  
Je suis désolée, en fait le chapitre est prêt depuis mercredi mais j'ai pas eu accès à mon ordi avant ajd :/_

_C'était le dernier contre-temps, à partir de la semaine prochaine je posterai tous les jeudi et tous les dimanches :D_  
_Et, vu que je serais en vacances, je vais même pouvoir répondre à vos reviews ! ( Comment ça vous vous en foutez ?)_

_Bref, merci milles fois pour votre soutien ! Merci pour les reviews toujours hyper motivantes, pour les mises en favoris, pour les follow et merci aux lecteurs silencieux !_  
_Vous êtes juste parfait !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D_

* * *

_12ème semaine de grossesse  
Dimanche 2h46._

Ça faisait presque 3h que Regina regardait la blonde dormir. En effet, le repas qu'elle organisait le lendemain la rendait quelque peu nerveuse et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle soupira discrètement en caressant doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'inviter les Charmings et le pirate chez elle ?!

Elle repensa également aux paroles de ses amies. L'idée de tester les limites de la blonde était plus que tentante mais la Reine n'était pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.

Et si Emma était réceptive ? Avait-elle le droit de lui faire croire en une possible relation alors qu'elle même n'était pas sûre de le vouloir vraiment ?

Et si elle la rejetait ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de perdre la relation si particulière qu'elles avaient construite ces derniers mois ?

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompue par un murmure plaintif :

**- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?** Emma ouvrit difficilement les yeux et détailla la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle vit l'air soucieux qu'elle arborait et fronça les sourcils en se redressant, instantanément très réveillée.**C'est le bébé c'est ça ? Y a un problème avec le bébé ?**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la blonde.  
Doucement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la força à se rallonger.

**- Non le bébé va très bien**. Elle roula des yeux puis soupira avant d'ajouter : **Je songeai juste au dîner de demain.**

- **Oh.** Emma hocha doucement la tête, rassurée. **Ne t'en fais, tout va bien se passer.**

-** Oh oui, pour toi sans aucun doute.** Railla-t-elle amèrement.

**- Hé !** La blonde se tourna légèrement vers la jeune femme et posa une main sur sa hanche. **Si tu veux, je leur téléphone demain matin.  
Je leur dis que tu es malade et on passe la journée tranquillement tous les trois. Je ne veux pas que tu te force à faire quoique ce soit.**

**- Non, je ne veux pas annuler.** Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop vulnérable en s'expliquant. **J'aimerais juste que ça se passe bien. Que, pour une fois, ça ne tourne pas en règlement de compte. Je sais que c'est gonflée de ma part mais -**

**- Je comprends. **La coupa Emma. **Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce ne sera pas toi contre tous le monde. Toi, Henry et moi on forme une équipe maintenant.  
On est une famille et ce sera juste l'occasion idéale de le montrer.**

Regina plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les mots de la sauveuse la touchait à ce point et s'agaçait elle-même de ses réactions bien trop émotive. _Foutues hormones._

_**- **_**Merci.** Murmura-t-elle avec la voix légèrement tremblante.

Emma lui sourit tendrement puis demanda en baillant :

**- On peut dormir maintenant ?**

La brune se contenta d'hocher la tête et se tourna sur le côté , dos à la jeune femme. Elle sourit en sentant Emma se coller contre elle ; sa tête enfouie dans sa nuque et une main possessive sur son ventre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Commissariat de Storybrooke  
Dimanche 7h30._

Ruby avait été de garde toute la nuit et Emma venait faire le point avec elle avant de la laisser rentrer chez elle.

**- Donc la nuit a été calme ?** Demanda la blonde en se servant un café.

**- Il s'est tellement rien passé que j'ai explosé mon record à 2048 ! **Soupira brune. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie et ajouta en ricanant : **T'as l'air crevée ma vieille ! Aurais-tu fais des folies de ton corps avec la Reine toute la nuit ?**

Emma roula des yeux et lui lança un regard agacé avant de répondre :

**- Non. Regina a mal dormi parce qu'elle angoisse pour le repas de ce midi.**

**- Vous dormez ensemble toute les nuits ?**

**- Non. **Répondit-elle sèchement.

A vrai dire, ces deux dernières semaines, elles avaient passés toute leur nuit ensemble dans la chambre de l'une ou de l'autre.

**- Et ça ne te dérange pas de partager son lit maintenant que tu sais que –** La jeune serveuse se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, consciente qu'elle énervait son amie.

**- Que quoi ?** La coupe la blonde avec agacement. Elle savait très bien où Ruby voulait en venir et ce genre d'insinuation avait le don de la mettre en colère.

**- Qu'elle a une attirance certaine pour les femmes..** Marmonna la brune entre ses dents.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait me déranger hein ?! Je devrais avoir peur qu'elle me saute dessus pendant mon sommeil peut-être ?**

**- Non non !** Ruby soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. **Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Em'... Mais est-ce que tu te permettrai autant de proximité si c'était un homme ? Tu prétendrais aussi que c'est platonique ?**

Elle vit la mâchoire de la blonde se serrer et ajouta plus calmement :

**- S'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas. Je dis juste que peut-être que ça ne signifie rien pour toi mais tu dois envisager que ce n'est peut-être pas son cas.**

Emma termina son café et s'appuya contre le bureau , face à la jeune femme.

**- Je sais tout ça. Je ne suis ni stupide ni aveugle.**

**- Et ça ne t'embête pas de lui donner de faux espoir ?**

**- Je ne lui donne pas de faux espoir.**

**- Tu as des sentiments pour elle ?! Je le savais ! **Ruby avait hurlée malgré elle, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entre-ouverte.

Emma lâcha un rire nerveux et secoua la tête :

**- Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliquée avec vous les personnages de contes de fées ?  
Je dis juste que j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ou de me poser des questions.**

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'expliquer. **Avec elle et Henry, je me sens bien.. Comme si j'étais à ma place, tu comprends ? J'aime tout les moments qu'on partage et je ne veux pas perdre ça.  
Je sais que c'est plus qu'ambiguë et je m'en moque. Je ne veux pas fuir.  
Peut-être que ça débouchera sur une relation, peut-être que non mais pour la première fois dans ma vie j'ai envie de prendre les choses comme elles viennent, sans me poser de questions.**

**- Je comprends. **La jeune serveuse souriait légèrement, heureuse de voir son amie s'épanouir. **Mais si vous avez une relation et que ça ne marche pas.. Ce ne sera pas difficile avec les enfants ?**

**- On en est pas encore là.. **Soupira Emma avec lassitude. **Et on a traversé beaucoup de choses bien plus compliquée que ça elle et moi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis sure qu'on arrivera à le gérer.**

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et se redressa rapidement :

**- Désolée, faut que j'y aille. Merci pour hier soir, je te revaudrai ça !**

**- T'inquiète pas, je te remplace quand tu veux !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Manoir Mills  
Dimanche 13h._

Ils venaient de s'installer à table après avoir pris l'apéritif dans une ambiance conviviale.

Regina était assise en bout de table, Emma à sa gauche et Henry à sa droite.  
Killian se trouvait juste à côté de la blonde tandis que Snow était à côté de son petit-fis.  
David, quant à lui, présidait l'autre bout de la table ; entre le pirate et sa femme.

**- Regina, c'est vraiment délicieux !** S'exclama Snow en avalant une bouchée de rôtie.

**- Oui, ta purée de patate douce est une vrai tuerie ! **Déclara la blonde avec enthousiasme.

La Reine lui lança un rapide regard « surveille-ton-langage » avant de se tourner vers Snow en souriant :

**- Merci beaucoup mais ce n'est rien de très compliqué.**

Henry monopolisa rapidement la conversation évitant ainsi tout sujet potentiellement gênant.

Regina écoutait distraitement son fils raconter les progrès qu'il faisait en équitation, mais, du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait le pirate se rapprocher de plus en plus de la blonde.  
Il lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille et, au vu du large sourire qu'Emma affichait, ça ne lui déplaisait pas.  
Quand elle le vit poser une main sur sa cuisse et qu'elle croisa le regard bienveillant que Snow posait sur le « couple », elle décida qu'il était plus que temps d'agir.

Discrètement, elle enleva un de ses talons et entreprit de caresser la jambe de la blonde. Tout en continuant à parler avec ses invités, elle faisait de lent vas et vient avec son pied sur sa jambe , remontant à chaque fois de plus en plus haut.

Emma se crispait de plus en plus et finit par repousser brusquement la main de Killian. Le geste n'échappa pas à Snow qui remarqua que sa fille était très rouge et semblait avoir très chaud.

**- Chérie, tout va bien ?** Demanda la mère de la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

**- Oui, très bien. **Répondit difficilement la blonde en sentant le pied de la Reine se glisser entre ses cuisses.

**- Tu en es sûre ? Tu es rouge et tu transpire.** Regina feignait très bien l'inquiétude et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu n'as pas de fièvre en tout cas.**

Emma rit nerveusement et secoua la tête avant de se lever :

**- C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu chaud. **Elle attrapa la vaisselle sale posée sur la table et déclara : **Je vais chercher le dessert.**

**- Attend, je vais t'aider. **Dit le pirate en se levant à son tour.

**- Non laisse, j'y vais.** Henry se leva et débarrassa rapidement le reste de la table. **T'es un invité.**  
Le jeune garçon lui sourit avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

Regina arborait un large sourire, fière du comportement de son fils et surtout satisfaite de son petit effet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma et Henry apportèrent un gâteau au chocolat ainsi que des assiettes à dessert.

**- Voilà.** Déclara la blonde en déposant le plat sur la table. Elle avait enlevée son pull et retrouvé une couleur normal. **On a aussi de la glace pour ceux qui préfère.**

**- Non, on en a plus. **Répliqua Regina plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**- T'es sûre Maman ?** Demanda Henry tout en découpant le gâteau. **J'ai vu une dizaine de pot dans le congelo.**

**- Chéri, écoute le ton de ma voix. **La brune lui lança un regard noir. **Nous n'avons plus de glace.**

**- Sa Majesté souffrirait-elle d'une addiction aux crèmes glacées ? **Taquina Hook en haussant en un sourcil. **Vous devriez faire attention sinon vous risquez de ne jamais retrouver votre li-**

**- Stop. **Le coupa sèchement Emma. **Le jour où te créera la vie à partir de rien , tu pourra lui donner des conseils.**

**- On peut essayer quand tu veux, Amour. **Répliqua Killian avec un sourire enjôleur.

Regina était sur le point de perdre patience quand David se décida à intervenir :

**- Hook, garde tes allusions malsaines pour toi ou rentre chez toi.**

Le regard du Prince suffit à le dissuader d'insister.

**- Désolé Camarade.**

La fin du repas fût légèrement plus tendu mais le pirate ne tenta plus de s'approcher de la blonde, au grand soulagement de la Reine.

Après avoir fini le dessert, Henry proposa un jeu de société et tous acceptèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

Le jeune garçon avait pu choisir le jeu qu'il voulait et avait donc apporté le Pictionnary.  
Ça faisait maintenant plus de 30min que Regina leur expliquait les règles en long et large.

**- Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions ?** Demanda la brune à la fin de son « exposé ».

**- Y a pas à dire, tu sais vraiment comment rendre les choses fun. **Railla sarcastiquement Emma avant de bailler bruyamment.

**- C'était très clair Regina.** Déclara Snow avec léger sourire.

**- Bon , on peut jouer maintenant ?** Demanda Henry en roulant des yeux.

**- Oui mon chéri, on va former les équipes.**

Les duos se formèrent rapidement : Snow et David – Emma et Killian – Henry et Regina.

Le pirate avait évidemment demander à la blonde d'être son binôme et Henry avait profité de l'occasion pour partager un moment avec sa mère. De plus, il savait que celle-ci était excellente à ce jeu.

L'après-midi se passa étrangement bien et la complicité entre Henry, Regina et Emma étaient plus qu'évidente pour tous le monde.  
Killian dû même rappeler plusieurs fois à la blonde qu'elle jouait avec lui et non avec les deux bruns.

Ils partagèrent de nombreux fous rire et Henry et Regina gagnèrent la partie facilement.  
Sans doute parce que Snow et David passait plus de temps à dessiner les décors que l'objet en question et parce que Killian avait beaucoup de mal à dessiner avec une seule main.

Quand tous les invités furent partis, Emma se tourna vers la Reine et lui demanda avec un sourire en coin :

**- Ça va ? Tu t'es bien amusée ?**

Regina ricana et alla s'installer dans le canapé.

**- Oui, finalement c'était plutôt une bonne journée. **Emma s'installa à côté d'elle et elle ajouta : **Je pense que ta mère aimerait que ta relation avec le pirate évolue.**

**- Hmm hmm et je suppose que c'est l'explication à ton petit jeu de tout à l'heure ? **Demanda la blonde en arquant un sourcil, sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

Regina haussa nonchalamment les épaules et répondit avec évidence :

**- Tu m'as dis ne pas être intéressée par cette personne, j'ai voulu te rendre service.**

**- Mais bien sûr. **Ricana Emma.


	11. Provocations

_Hééé !_

_Voilà un chapitre que , je crois, vous attendiez tous avec impatience !_  
_Je suis vraiment stressée à l'idée de le publier donc j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin de votre avis là dessus !_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! ça compte énormément ! MERCI !_

_Je suppose que pas mal d'entre vous vont à la convention... Amusez vous bien bande de veinard ! :D_

_PS : J'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de le publier que bah je l'ai pas fais ^^ j'étais sûre de l'avoir postée jeudi alors que je l'avais juste chargée sur le site :/_  
_Désolée et merci à EvilQueen3381 de me l'avoir fait remarqué !_  
_Du coup je vous poste la suite mardi et un autre chapitre vendredi :D_

_BISOUSSS_

* * *

_13ème semaine de grossesse  
__Mardi 1h53_

Emma rentra au Manoir après avoir mis fin à une bagarre au Rabbit Hole. Elle allait monter à l'étage quand elle aperçu de la lumière en provenance de la cuisine.  
Entrant dans la pièce sans faire bruit , elle s'accouda contre la porte de manière à pouvoir observer son occupante.

Regina, uniquement vêtue d'une nuisette très légère, était accoudée contre le comptoir. Elle y trempait très consciencieusement des fraises dans du nutella avant de les manger.

**- Tout s'est bien passée ? **Murmura-t-elle en levant la tête vers la jeune femme.

**- Oui. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? **Demanda la blonde en s'avançant vers elle.

**- J'avais un peu faim.** Elle avala une autre fraise et Emma sortit son téléphone portable en souriant en coin.

Elle pointa l'appareil en direction de la Reine et celle-ci leva un sourcil, intriguée.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je rassemble des preuves. **Répondit-elle en souriant. **Personne ne croira que Regina – Gardienne de l'alimentation saine – Mills fait ce genre de truc en plein milieu de la nuit sinon.**

La brune lâcha un léger rire avant d'attraper une fraise et de la tremper dans le pot de nutella. Elle porta ensuite sensuellement le fruit à ses lèvres tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux la blonde et en se penchant contre le comptoir de manière à ce que la jeune femme ai une vue sur son décolleté.

**- Euh... Hmmm.** Emma virait doucement au rouge vif, son téléphone toujours serré dans sa main. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je prends la pose. **Elle lança un regard plein de défi à blonde tout en haussant un sourcil.

Emma rit nerveusement puis prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre plusieurs photo de la Reine. Celle-ci s'amusait à prendre plusieurs poses, de plus en plus provocante.

Après une dizaine de cliché, la jeune femme rangea son téléphone et Regina en profita pour s'approcher d'elle.  
La blonde déglutit difficilement tandis que la Reine se collait littéralement contre elle. Celle-ci attrapa une fraise qu'elle avait au préalable enduit de chocolat et la glissa dans la bouche du Shérif.

**- J'avoue que c'est plutôt bon. **Murmura Emma, la voix légèrement tremblante.

**- N'est-ce pas.** Susurra Regina d'une voix rauque. Du bout du doigt, elle ramassa le chocolat au coin des lèvres de la blonde avant de le lécher sensuellement sans la quitter des yeux.

Sans ses talons, la Reine était légèrement plus petite qu'Emma. Du coup, il était impossible pour la blonde d'échapper à son décolleté chaque fois qu'elle baissait les yeux vers elle.

**- Emma ?** Regina pencha doucement sa tête sur côté et se mordit la lèvre sans se détacher du corps de l'autre femme.

**- Hmm ?** La proximité de la Reine ajouté au ton de sa voix et à ses gestes provocants rendaient sa respiration difficile.

**- Puis-je te poser une question **_**personnelle **_**? **Tout en insistant sur le dernier mot, elle glissa sa main sur la joue de la blonde et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille.

**- Oui..** Murmura Emma en frissonnant malgré elle.

**- De quand date ton dernier rapport sexuel ?**

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous la question et rougit de plus belle.

**- Oh... Euh... Hmm.. Et bien..** Le regard aguicheur que lui lançait la Reine était loin de l'aider à organiser ses pensées. **Quelques jours avant qu'Henry vienne me chercher à Boston.** Lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

**- Ça fait presque 3ans.** Souligna Regina d'une voix neutre.  
**  
- C'est une petite ville, je tiens pas à ce que mes parents me questionnent sur mes aventures sans lendemain.** Soupira-t-elle.

**- Peut-être que tu devrais chercher plus qu'une aventure sans lendemain.**

Emma lança un regard incertain à la brune et osa poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

**- Je peux aussi te poser une question ? **La Reine hocha la tête et elle continua :** Est-ce que je..** Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête : **Est-ce que je suis ton genre de femme ?**

Regina rit légèrement et recula de quelque centimètre. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et détailla la blonde de haut en bas comme si elle la regardait pour la première fois.

Ensuite, elle se rapprocha , passa ses mains sur son ventre tonique et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine.  
Arrivée à la naissance de ses seins, elle dévia vers ses bras et laissa ses doigts glissés jusqu'au cou de la jeune femme.

Emma tremblait légèrement sous les gestes de la brune. Elle capta le regard que celle-ci portait sur elle et crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec autant de désir.

**- Hmm oui, je pense que tu pourrais largement faire l'affaire. **Déclara la Reine, taquine, consciente des émotions qu'elle suscitait.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.  
Emma se ressaisit rapidement et attrapa son portable avant de décrocher :

_- Shérif Swan ?_

...

_- où ça ?_

...

_- Sérieusement ?_

...

_- Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. _Soupira-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elle raccrocha en soufflant bruyamment puis se retourna vers la brune. Celle-ci versait le café, qu'elle venait de préparer à l'aide de sa machine à expresso, dans un mug qu'elle tendit ensuite à la blonde.

**- Merci. **Emma était touchée et surprise. **C'est encore un foutu problème de voisinage.**

**- Fais attention à toi.**Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la blonde puis s'éloigna .

Avant de monter les escaliers, elle ajouta : **Je vais me coucher, ne tarde pas trop à me rejoindre.** Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d'oeil aguicheur puis disparue à l'étage.

Emma fixa les escaliers la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de quitter le Manoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Mardi 8h  
Commissariat de Storybrooke._

Snow pénétra dans la pièce et vit sa fille endormie sur le canapé. Elle sourit, attendrie, puis entendit son téléphone vibrer sur le bureau.  
Curieuse, elle prit l'appareil et consulta les sms du Shérif.

Emma avait reçu 4 messages.

Un message d'Henry ; son fils regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vu au matin et lui souhaitait une bonne journée

Deux messages de Regina ; la brune semblait inquiète et demandait de ses nouvelles.

Un message de Ruby ; la jeune femme voulait déjeuner avec elle ce midi.

Elle allait redéposer le téléphone de sa fille quand un détail attira son attention. Emma avait changé de fond d'écran et elle n'arrivait à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Sous l'effet de la colère, elle se tourna vers la blonde et la secoua brutalement.

**- Emma ! Réveille-toi !**

**- Hmmpghrr.. **La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le sol et se réveilla en sursaut. **Hein ? Quoi ?** Dit-elle en lançant un regard ahurie à sa mère.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que **_**ça**_** ?! **Demanda-t-elle à sa fille en agitant le téléphone sans lui laisser le temps de se réveiller.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi. **Emma se leva difficilement et se frotta le dos en grimaçant.

**- Emma.** La petite brune lui lança un regard noir. **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!**

**- Un téléphone. **Déclara sèchement la blonde. **Le mien plus précisément.**

**- Qu'est-ce que fait Regina sur ton fond d'écran ?! **S'exclama Snow à la limite de l'hystérie.

**- Elle mange une fraise.** Répondit nonchalamment la jeune femme en allant se préparer un café.

**- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?**

**- Je dois répondre sincèrement ? **Demanda sarcastiquement Emma.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** Snow lui lançait un regard blessé et plein d'incompréhension.

**- Excuse-moi...** Soupira la blonde . **J'ai passé une nuit de merde.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ?** Demanda-t-elle en agitant à nouveau le téléphone.

**- Seulement si tu me dis ce que tu fais avec mon portable.**

**- Il vibrait. **Expliqua Snow en se dandinant nerveusement. **Ça aurait pu être important.**

**- Bien sûr. **Emma soupira à nouveau avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. **Elle mangeait des fraises quand je suis rentrée cette nuit. J'ai voulu la prendre en photo pour plaisanter et elle a prit la pose. C'est tout.**

**- Pourquoi tu as mis cette photo en fond d'écran ? **Demanda Snow en serrant la mâchoire.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant de rire nerveusement.

**- Écoutes, je suis majeur. C'est mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.** Elle attrapa son portable et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- Où est-ce que tu vas ?!**

**- Déjeuner.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_14ème semaine de grossesse.  
Jeudi – 12h30  
Granny's_

**- J'en peux plus Ruby !** S'exclama Emma en déposant son front sur la table.** Elle va finir par me tuer !**

**- Je pensais que tu voulais vivre le moment présent sans te poser de questions. **Ricana la jeune serveuse.

**- Je sais mais je m'attendais pas à ça.** Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ça » ? **Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

**- Je sais pas ! Un moment elle m'allume et la seconde d'après elle fait comme si de rien n'était ! **Soupira Emma en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **C'est juste qu'elle me rend complètement dingue ! **

**- Peut-être qu'elle attend que tu fasse le premier pas ?** Suggéra Ruby

**- Je sais pas si j'en suis capable..**

**- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?**

**- Je.. Euh.. **Elle secoua la tête et avala une gorgée de chocolat. **Et si j'étais pas à la hauteur ?**

Ruby rit légèrement avant de donner une légère tape sur l'épaule de son amie.

**- Chérie , ne brûle pas les étapes. Avant de penser à la sauter, commence par l'embrasser !**

La blonde lui lança un regard noir et Ruby ajouta en souriant en coin :

**- Tu as besoin de te détendre ! Et si on allait au Rabbit Hole demain ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si -**

**- Oh allez ! Sa Majesté peut bien se passer de toi une soirée !**

**- Ok. **Lâcha Emma en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Jeudi 20h30 – Manoir Mills_

Le repas était fini depuis une dizaine de minute. Emma faisait la vaisselle tandis que Regina nettoyait la cuisine.

**- Euh Mamans ? **Henry se dandinait nerveusement et avait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient leur fils en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ?** Demanda Regina d'une voix douce.

**- Vous m'avez demandé de vous le dire donc... Je vais vous le dire.** Expliqua Henry en tentant de regarder ses mères dans les yeux.** Mais pas de remarques ni de questions okay ?**

Le jeune garçon était rouge vif et transpirait abondamment. Regina nota mentalement qu'Emma et lui réagissait exactement de la même manière quand ils étaient gênés.

**- Okay.** Répondit Emma en cachant difficilement un sourire amusé.

Regina se contenta d'hocher la tête en roulant des yeux.

**- Okay...** Henry hocha également la tête et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. **Aujourd'hui j'ai embrassé Wendy. Voilà. Bonne nuit , je vous aimes !**

Il disparut à l'étage quelque seconde après sa déclaration sans donner l'occasion aux jeunes femmes de réagir.

**- Waouh un vrai petit tombeur ! **Déclara Emma avec fierté.

**- Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. **Regina avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mâchoire serrée.

**- Oh allez, laisse-lui une chance à cette gamine ! **La blonde déposa une main sur le dos de la Reine.** Tu veux qu'on l'invite à dîner ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.** Admit Regina du bout des lèvres sans pour autant se détendre.

**- Si cet enfant tient de moi, elle doit être dingue de lui !** Lâcha Emma en souriant en coin.

**- Ah oui ?** La brune se tourna vers la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil.** Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?**

**- Mes baisers rendent carrément accro ! **Répondit-elle fièrement en haussant les épaules.

**- Voyez-vous ça !** S'exclama sarcastiquement Regina en riant légèrement.

**- Tu ne me crois pas ?** Emma haussait les sourcils et prit un air faussement vexée.

**- Désolée Shérif, je ne crois que ce que je vois. **Déclara la Reine , une lueur de défi dans les yeux , avec un léger sourire en coin.

La blonde ne pouvait plus se défiler, Regina venait de la piéger et elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser cette satisfaction.

Elle s'approcha de la brune avec un regard aguicheur et posa une main derrière sa nuque. Elle positionna ensuite son autre main sur sa hanche et effleura doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Regina sentait son coeur s'emballer et frissonnait légèrement. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il lui semblait presque irréel. Mettant ses mains autour du cou de la blonde, elle murmura contre ses lèvres :

**- Vous vous dégonflez, Shérif ?**

Emma tremblait légèrement mais finit par poser ses lèvres sur celle de la Reine. Elle l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible, souhaitant savourer chaque seconde, tout en lui caressant doucement la nuque. Jamais un simple baiser ne lui avait procuré autant de sensation. Si elle devait définir ce qu'elle ressentait, elle dirait que la Reine a comme un goût de paradis.

Quand Emma sentit la langue de Regina glisser contre la sienne, elle crut que son coeur allait exploser et ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle de la situation et, étrangement, elle aimait ça.

La brune se décolla alors et déclara, satisfaite :

**- Pas mal.** Avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard ahurie et perdue de la blonde.


	12. Soirée entres filles

_Je sais même plus comment vous remercier pour tout ce vous m'apportez !  
Mais surtout, je vous en prie , ne vous arrêtez pas !_

_Merci à ceux qui review, merci au follow/mise en favoris et merci aux lecteurs silencieux !_  
_J'avais vraiment peur de vos réactions sur le chapitre précédents et vous avez tous été adorable !_  
_MERCIIII ! :D_

_Pooky14 : tu m'avais demandé combien de chapitre compterai cette histoire.. C'est dur à dire ^^ Disons que j'ai un plan précis pour 20 chapiters et l'histoire est censée se terminer là. Mais j'ai énormément d'idées pour cette fics alors si vous le souhaitez toujours, elle sera sans doute plus longue._  
_J'ai juste peur de vous lasser... Donc je verrais bien :D_

_BISOUS BISOUS ! :D_

* * *

_Manoir Mills  
Jeudi 20h55_

**- Pas mal ?! Non mais elle se fiche de moi ?! **Ragea Emma juste après le départ de la brune.

Elle souffla bruyamment en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**- Cette foutue femme va finir par me tuer !** Marmonna-t-elle en attrapant une bière dans le frigo.

Entrant dans le salon quelque minute plus tard, elle vit Regina installé confortablement dans le canapé. Elle avala une gorgée de sa bière et s'installa à ses côtés.

**- Pas mal ? C'est vraiment tous ce que tu trouve à dire ? **Demanda la blonde en essayant de rester calme.

**- Peut-on parler de ça plus tard ? Ça m'intéresse.** Répondit Regina sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

**- Quoi ? **Emma regarda l'écran puis la brune. **Non ! Je veux qu'on en parle maintenant !**

La Reine roula des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de la blonde, la tapota doucement et déclara avec son plus beau sourire de politicienne :

**- Tu étais très bien chérie. C'était vraiment extraordinaire !** Son ton était légèrement condescendant et cela énervait Emma d'autant plus.  
**Maintenant que ton petit problème d'ego est réglé, puis-je regarder la suite ?**

**- T'es vraiment une putain de garce !** Cracha la blonde en serrant la mâchoire.

Regina éclata d'un rire sincère face à l'attitude de la jeune femme et déposa sa main sur la cuisse de celle-ci.

**- Et toi, tu es vraiment susceptible. **Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle ajouta :** Sois gentille, apporte moi une part de tarte.**

**- On a pas de tarte. **Répondit Emma en arquant un sourcil avant d'avaler une autre gorgée de sa bière.

**- Je suis pratiquement sûre que tu en trouvera au Granny's.**

**- Tu déconnes ?** Le Shérif avait les yeux écarquillés.

**- Non et s'il te plaît surveille ton langage. **Soupira la Reine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma ferma les yeux et expira lentement , dans le but de se calmer , avant de les rouvrir.

**- Bien, il sera fait selon vos désirs votre Majesté**. Déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement en faisant une légère révérence.

Elle se leva ensuite, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, elle entendit :

**- Prends aussi des muffins à la myrtille !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Vendredi12h  
Granny's_

_**- **_**Oh mon Dieu !** S'exclama Kathryn en riant légèrement. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai fais ça !**

**- Pauvre Emma !** Tink secoua la tête avant d'avaler une bouchée de sa lasagne. **T'es vraiment une allumeuse !**

**- Hé !** S'offusqua faussement Regina. **Avez-vous seulement une idée de la difficulté de séduire une femme qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux hommes avec un corps de femme enceinte ?**

**- A vrai dire , je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.** Admit Kathryn.

**- Et maintenant que cette pauvre fille est complètement dingue de toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?** Demanda Tink avec un sourire en coin.

**- Rien de tout.** Déclara Regina avec désinvolture. Devant les sourcils froncés de ses amies, elle ajouta : **J'ai voulu lui faire passer un message et je pense qu'il était assez clair. A elle de voir ce qu'elle souhaite en faire.**

A l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière le comptoir, Ruby avait discrètement suivit toute la conversation.  
Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle allait faire de cette information quand la blonde entra dans le restaurant accompagnée de Snow.

**- Hey salut les filles !** S'exclama joyeusement la serveuse. **Vous venez toujours ce soir ?**

**- Bien sur !** Snow souriait largement.

**- Hm hm.** Répondit Emma avant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre et de jeter un oeil à la table de la Reine.

**- Tu ne lui a toujours pas dis hein ?** Ruby souriait, amusée.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait lui dire. Tu ne lui dois rien ma chérie.** Snow se pinçait les lèvres, agacée.

**- Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît. Je vis avec elle, le minimum c'est de la prévenir quand je sors. **Soupira Emma avec lassitude.

**- Oui oui bien sûr.** Répondit sa mère avec un sourire forcé. **On pourrait inviter Killian ? Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne pas vu !**

**- Pas de garçon dans notre soirée entre fille. **Précisa Ruby en secouant la tête négativement.

**- Je reviens.** Lâcha Emma avant de se diriger vers la Reine.

**- Hey Emma !** Lança Tink en apercevant le Shérif.

**- Hey !** La blonde tourna la tête vers la jeune femme assise en face de la Fée et lança poliment : **Bonjour Kathryn.**

La blonde la salua à son tour et Emma s'adressa ensuite à Regina.

**- Hé.. Euh.. **Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que la Reine arquait un sourcil. **Ce matin, j'ai oublié de te dire que je passais la soirée avec les filles au Rabbit Hole. **Elle tourna légèrement la tête et précisa à l'attention des deux blondes : **Vous êtes d'ailleurs les bienvenues si vous le souhaitez.**

**- C'est très gentil, une prochaine fois peut-être. **Répondit Kathryn en souriant.** Nous pourrions en profiter pour passer la soirée toute les trois ?**

**- Excellente idée !** S'enthousiasma Tink.

**- Pourquoi pas.** Répondit simplement Regina. **Penses-tu qu'Henry pourrait passer la nuit chez David ?**

**- Bien sûr. Je le déposerai là-bas après le dîner. **Déclara précipitamment Emma avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

**- Très bien.**

**- Okay.** Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et finit par ajouter : **Bon bah bon appétit ! A plus tard.**

Quand le Shérif fut suffisamment loin, Tink déclara avec une pointe d'amusement :

**- T'es vachement dure avec elle quand même ! Elle me fait de la peine !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Vendredi 21h  
Manoir Mills_

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, Regina passait un excellent moment en compagnie de ses deux amies.  
Elles testèrent plusieurs types milkshakes et passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à critiquer les habitants de la ville.  
Elles parlèrent également longuement de l'hypothétique relation entre le Shérif et la Reine et la conversation dévia naturellement sur leur futur enfant.

**- Tu préférerais une fille ou un garçon ? **Demanda la Fée.

**- Peut-importe. Je n'ai pas de préférence mais Emma et Henry aimeraient que ça soit une petite fille. **Expliqua la Reine en souriant tendrement malgré elle à l'évocation de sa famille.

**- Ah bon ? Il ne préférait pas avoir un petit frère avec lequel jouer ?** Questionna à son tour Kathryn en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je pense qu'il souhaite rester l'unique homme de la maison.** Répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

**- Vous avez déjà des idées de prénoms ?**

**- Oui et non. Nous avons un peu de mal à nous mettre d'accord. **Admit Regina en secouant la tête.

**- Temps que vous trouvez avant la naissance de l'enfant !**

**- Il portera quel nom de famille ? **Demanda Kathryn avant de boire une gorgée de son milkshake fraise-banane.

**- Nous n'en n'avons pas encore parlé mais je suppose que ça sera un Mills tout comme Henry.** Répondit Regina en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Tu ne penses pas qu'Emma aimerait que ses enfants portent également son nom de famille ?**

**- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Elle n'a jamais exprimé une quelconque envie de ce genre. **Après quelque seconde de réflexion, elle finit par hausser les épaules et ajouta naturellement : **Si elle le souhaite, je pense qu'il serait envisageable qu'il porte nos deux noms de familles.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était prêt de deux heures du matin et Regina ne dormait toujours pas.  
Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli perdre patience et prendre son téléphone pour demander au Shérif de rentrer immédiatement.**  
**Elle ne lui avouerait jamais, mais elle s'était habituée à dormir avec elle et peinait à trouver le sommeil en la sachant à l'extérieur.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander avec qui la blonde passait la soirée, ce qu'elle y faisait et si elle pensait un peu à elle.

Quelque minute plus tard, elle entendit finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et soupira de soulagement.

Emma rentra dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain et s'y changea rapidement avant de rejoindre la brune dans son lit.

**- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?** Demanda sèchement Regina.

**- Non.** Soupira la blonde. **Désolée si je t'ai réveillé, j'aurais dû aller dans ma chambre.**

**- Je ne dormais pas. **La brune était couchée sur la dos et Emma en profita pour caresser doucement son ventre arrondi.

**- Toi, comment était ta soirée ?** Demanda-t-elle après quelque seconde de silence.

**- Très agréable.** Elle arborait un léger sourire que la blonde ne pouvait pas voir. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Ma mère a beaucoup trop bu et elle a fini par être malade. **Marmonna Emma en posant sa tête au creux du cou de la brune.  
**Je t'épargne les détails mais elle a vomit sur pratiquement tous les clients du Rabbit Hole. Ça a failli dégénérer en bagarre !  
**Elle soupira bruyamment puis ajouta : **Ruby aussi était complètement ivre et j'ai dû les raccompagner toute les deux jusqu'au Granny's à pied ! Ça nous a pris presque deux heures ! **Grogna-t-elle en entrelaçant ses jambes avec celle de la Reine.

Regina rit légèrement et déclara :

**- Hé bien ! J'aurais aimé voir ça ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre.** Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde et les caressa doucement.

Emma se laissa bercer par les caresses de la jeune femme puis finit par se glisser contre son corps.  
Elle positionna sa tête face à son ventre et lui chuchota tendrement :

**- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.**

- **Emma qu'est-ce -**

**- Chuut ! J'ai lu dans un de tes stupides bouquins sur la grossesse qu'il pouvait entendre les bruits extérieur et même reconnaître des voix ! **Expliqua-t-elle tout en se collant un peu plus contre la brune.

**- Certes, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de tester cette théorie à 3h du matin. **S'agaça la Reine.

**- Et moi est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?** Demanda Emma en ignorant la jeune femme. **Ça n'a pas été trop ennuyant pour toi de passer toute la soirée avec les copines snobs de maman ?**

Soudain, Emma sentit un mouvement brut et très net sous ses doigts. Elle retira sa main rapidement tandis que Regina avait sursautée et placée ses deux mains sur son ventre.

**- Oh merde ! **S'exclama la blonde en déposant sa main près de celles de la Reine. **Tu l'as senti aussi hein ? Il a bougé !**

**- Oui.. **Murmura Regina, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux. **Refais-le, parle-lui encore.**

Emma hocha doucement la tête et repris à l'attention du ventre de la brune :

**- Héé salut toi ! Moi c'est Emma, ta maman cool. **

A nouveau, le bébé donna un coup et fit sursauter ses deux mères.

**- Je crois qu'il m'aime déjà ! **Déclara la blonde avec fierté se remettant face à la Reine. Du bout du pouce, elle essuya les larmes de la jeune femme et finit par lui caresser doucement le visage.

Ce simple geste accompagné du regard que le Shérif posait sur elle suffirent à faire perdre à Regina le peu de self-control qui lui restait.

Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa sauvagement. Le baiser était passionné, agressif et plein de désir. Emma n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que déjà la langue de la Reine s'infiltrait entre ses lèvres. Elle glissa alors une main dans le dos de la brune et y appliqua de douces caresses ; le baiser devint alors de plus en plus doux et plus tendre.

Finalement, après de longues secondes, elles finirent par s'écarter légèrement.  
Regina caressa doucement la joue de la blonde et murmura simplement :

**- Merci.**

**- De quoi ? **Demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

**- De m'offrir une famille.**

La Reine lui sourit avant d'ajouter :

**- Bonne nuit Emma. **

Elle se tourna ensuite dos à la jeune femme et soupira d'aise en la sentant se presser contre elle.


	13. Promesse et déception

_Merci merci mercii pour tous les supers retours que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent !  
Je poste plus tôt que prévu parce que (attention je vais vous raconter ma vie) demain je vais à un concert, samedi aussi (le même) et au final je suis pas de retour avant lundi.  
Donc je préfère poster mnt pour pas trop vous faire attendre ! Par contre, pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera pas avant mardi voir mercredi :/_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est plus centrée sur Regina-Henry-Emma... Et c'est nécessaire pour la suite :D_

_Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur les prénoms et tout ça, ça viendra très très très vite ! :D_

_Curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre !_

_Et un BIG merci à Atta2 qui a corrigé ce chapitre à la vitesse de la lumière ! :D (oui j'ai une bêta maintenant, si ça c'est pas la classe :p)_

* * *

_Samedi matin  
Chambre de Regina Mills_

Emma se réveilla doucement en sentant une place vide à côté d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils et peinant à ouvrir les yeux, elle se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

Regina sortait justement de la salle de bain ; habillée et maquillée. Le regard interloqué de la blonde la fit sourire et, sans lui prêter plus d'attention, elle attrapa une paire de talons dans son armoire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda Emma la voix fatiguée.

**- Je me prépare.** Répondit la brune avec évidence en arquant un sourcil.

**- A 7h du matin ? Un samedi ?**

**- Oui. J'ai quelques dossiers en retard et un rendez-vous de dernière minute.** Soupira-t-elle tout en rectifiant sa coiffure devant le miroir de la chambre.

**- Mais tu as promis à Henry qu'on passerait le week-end tous les trois...**

**- Je sais.** Elle lança un regard plein de culpabilité à la blonde avant d'ajouter : **Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix. Avec un peu de chance, je serais rentrée avant midi.**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à sortir, quand la blonde lui attrapa le poignet.

**- Regina, attend !** Emma regardait le sol , mal à l'aise, et commença à rougir furieusement. **Euh.. Le.. Le baiser hier soir..**

**- Oui ?** S'impatienta la brune en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**- Est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-elle timidement avec une pointe de vulnérabilité dans la voix qui fit instantanément craquer la Reine.

Regina s'assit alors sur le bord du lit, face à la jeune femme. Elle glissa une main dans la chevelure blonde, tentant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, et répondit avec une voix douce, chaude et calme :

**- Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu aimerais que ça signifie quelque chose ? **

Emma déglutit difficilement devant la proximité de la brune et face au regard que celle-ci posait sur elle. La Reine lui avait retourné sa question et, à nouveau , elle se sentait comme prise au piège.

**- Euh.. Hé bien.. C'est à dire que.. **Bégaya difficilement la blonde en cherchant à faire une phrase cohérente. **Je sais pas ! Peut-être..**

**- C'est peut-être le cas alors.**S'amusa Regina avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Se décalant légèrement, elle consulta à nouveau sa montre et soupira :

**- Il faut vraiment que je parte. Tu diras à Henry que je suis vraiment désolée ?**

**- Euh oui bien sûr. **Répondit Emma complètement perdue.

**- Bien.** La brune se leva et , avant de quitter la pièce, ajouta : **A tout à l'heure.**

**- Ouais.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Henry rentra au Manoir en fin de la matinée, après avoir passé la soirée avec son grand-père. Il alla directement dans le salon et trouva Emma en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo.

**- Hé salut gamin !** S'exclama la blonde en déposant sa manette. **Comment c'était ta soirée avec David ?**

**- Super cool !** Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et regarda autour de lui. **Elle est où maman ?**

**- Elle a dû retourner à la mairie, elle avait un rendez-vous urgent.** Expliqua Emma l'air désolée. **Elle rentre le plus vite possible.**

**- Mais elle avait promis.. **En une fraction de seconde, il était redevenu le tout petit garçon qui souffrait de l'éloignement de sa mère. **C'est juste exactement comme avant.** Lâcha-t-il hargneusement.

**- Henry.. **Emma se tourna vers son fils et lui parla avec une voix douce : **Elle n'a pas eu le choix, tu sais. Si elle avait pu, elle serait restée avec nous.**

**- Oui bien sûr.** Il était froid et sarcastique, adoptant exactement le même mécanisme de défense que la brune. **C'est ce qu'elle dit toujours.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Avant, elle me disait qu'elle avait des réunions le samedi mais, en fait, elle allait rejoindre Graham au Granny's !** Expliqua-t-il froidement.** Et là, elle recommence. Elle pense juste que je suis stupide ! **Sa voix commençait à craquer et il dû prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. **Elle est sûrement avec Emily. **Finit-il par lâcher amèrement.

**- Oh Henry !** Emma caressa doucement la joue de son fils et reprit tendrement : **Ta mère t'aime plus que tout au monde tu sais. Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance, ça lui a vraiment fait de la peine de partir ce matin.**

**- Pourquoi je devrais ?** Répondit-il sèchement.

**- De quoi ?** Demanda Emma en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

**- Lui faire confiance. Pourquoi je devrais ?**

**- Parce que quand elle m'a dit qu'elle devait travailler ce matin, elle ne mentait pas.** Affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

**- Mouais si tu le dis. **Marmonna le jeune garçon, peu convaincu, en roulant des yeux.

Emma secoua la tête, peinée de voir son fils comme ça, et soupira bruyamment en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**- Bon et si on faisait une partie en attendant ? **Proposa-t-elle pour lui remonter le moral.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Samedi 11h30  
Bureau de Regina Mills_

**- J'en peux plus Kat ! Je vais finir par lui sauter dessus !** S'exclama la brune.

Elle remplissait quelques papiers tout en discutant avec son amie via son téléphone qu'elle avait au préalablement mis sur haut-parleur.

_- Pourquoi tu ne te laisse pas aller pour une fois ? Tu sais ça peut avoir du bon de perdre le contrôle !_

**- Je ne peux pas !** Soupira-t-elle. **Je sais que cette situation est terriblement perturbante pour elle et je ne veux pas la brusquer. Il faut que je la laisse aller à son rythme.**

_- Ou alors tu peux simplement coucher avec elle._

**- Non. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui Kathryn**. Répondit froidement Regina. **C'est la mère de mes enfants, je ne veux pas juste m'amuser avec elle. J'aimerais faire ça bien mais mes foutues hormones mettent tout en œuvre pour m'en empêcher! **S'énerva-t-elle.

_- Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, certaines femmes ont une importante baisse de leur libido pendant leur grossesse._

**- Oh, dans ce cas je suis ravie ! **Railla sarcastiquement la Reine.

_- Pourquoi tu ne t'amuserais pas avec ta charmante secrétaire ? Ce serait sans doute plus facile pour toi de garder tes distances avec Emma si tu avais quelqu'un avec qui relâcher la pression._

**- Parce que si Emma était amenée à l'apprendre, elle le vivrait comme une véritable trahison.** Déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance.**

_- Je vois.. Ma foi, tu peux toujours te soulager manuellement._

**- Et c'est sur ces charmantes paroles que tu nous allons clore cette conversation.** Répondit Regina en essayant de paraître indifférente malgré sa violente bouffée de chaleur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Samedi 12h30  
Manoir Mills_

Regina rentra chez elle les bras chargés de dossiers qu'elle déposa sur le buffet de l'entrée. Elle avait, en effet, décidé de terminer sa paperasse à la maison pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt.

Elle enleva ses talons et alla directement dans le salon.

**- Bonjour mon chéri.** Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de son fils et s'installa à côté de lui.  
Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et semblait complètement absorbé par son jeu vidéo.

**- Ou est ta mère ?** Demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée par l'attitude du jeune garçon.

**- Dans la cuisine, elle fait des fajitas.** Henry était sec et avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

**- Un jour, il faudra qu'on m'explique d'où lui vient cette passion pour la cuisine mexicaine.** Marmonna Regina en secouant la tête.

**- Peut-être qu'elle ne sait rien cuisiner d'autre.** Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre la blonde dans la cuisine. Elle sourit en la voyant s'affairer autour des casseroles et déclara :

**- Ça sent délicieusement bon.**

**- Merci.** Répondit Emma en rougissant légèrement. **Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?** Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

**- Oui. Mais je commence sérieusement à envisager de payer une formation en comptabilité à tous les commerçants de cette ville.** S'exclama Regina avec lassitude.

Emma rit franchement avant d'évoquer les événements de la matinée :

**- Il faut que tu parles à ton fils.** Soupira-t-elle.

**- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec sa déplorable attitude ?**

**- Oui, il m'a fait une crise ce matin quand je lui ai dit que t'avais dû aller à la Mairie. **Expliqua-t-elle en rectifiant l'assaisonnement de sa sauce. **Il s'imagine que tu es partie pour te taper ta secrétaire. Apparemment, il n'a toujours pas digéré tes petites sex-capades avec Graham**.

Regina roula des yeux et se colla légèrement contre le dos de la blonde, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et la sentit frissonner. La brune prit alors, avec sa main de libre, la cuillère qu'Emma avait laissé dans la poêle.

Elle souffla dessus et, avant de la porter à ses lèvres, répondit avec une voix aguicheuse :

**- Telle mère, tel fils.**

**- Je sais que tu n'étais pas avec Emily. **Se sentit obligée de préciser Emma, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

Regina redéposa la cuillère, se décolla de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle lança :

**- Tu devrais mettre plus de piment. J'adore quand c'est très épicé.** Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d'œil séducteur et alla rejoindre son fils dans le salon.

La Reine s'assit à côté du jeune garçon, déposa une main sur sa cuisse et déclara fermement :

**- Henry, éteins ce jeu et parle-moi.**

Après avoir appuyé sur « pause » en levant les yeux au ciel, il jeta rageusement sa manette sur la table basse et soupira en se tournant vers sa mère :

**- 'Man a cafté hein ?**

Regina glissa une main sur la joue de son fils et lui répondit avec un petit sourire amusé :

**- Oui mais ne lui en veux pas, elle tient ça de sa mère.**

Henry lâcha un rire malgré lui avant de reprendre son air renfrogné :

**- C'est exactement comme avant ! **Il essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point il était blessé mais les larmes commençaient déjà à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. **Tu fais des promesses puis tu m'abandonnes pour -**

**- Je n'étais pas avec Emily mon cœur. **Le coupa la brune d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue. **C'était un rendez-vous strictement professionnel avec Mr French. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir failli à ma promesse chaton mais je ne t'abandonne pas**. Du bout du doigt, elle lui releva le menton, le forçant ainsi à la regarder. **Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant, crois-moi.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas repoussée ton rendez-vous ?**

**- Je t'assure que si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait. Mais j'ai des obligations et parfois, dans la vie, on doit faire des choses qu'on a pas envie de faire. **Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, exactement comme quand il était tout petit. **Tu comprends ?**

Il hocha doucement la tête avant d'affirmer avec amertume :

**- Oui, être adulte ça craint.**

Regina éclata d'un rire franc et décida de ne pas lui faire de remarque sur son langage pour cette fois.

**- Certes**. Admit-elle en souriant. **Puis-je te confier un secret ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en cherchant à lui remonter le moral et à se faire pardonner par la même occasion.

Immédiatement, le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina :

**- Oui !**

Elle se pencha vers lui et, après avoir vérifié que la blonde se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine, chuchota avec un air de conspiratrice :

**- Je pense qu'il se passe définitivement quelque chose entre ta mère et moi.**

**- Je le savais !** Chuchota-t-il à son tour avec un large sourire plaqué sur son visage. **Je veux tout savoir !**

Regina rit à nouveau devant l'enthousiasme de son fils.

**- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire pour l'instant.** Déclara-t-elle en détournant le visage.

**- Vous vous êtes embrassées ?**

**- 2 fois.** Admit la brune en souriant à la manière d'une adolescente amoureuse.

**- Avec la langue ?**

**- Ça, jeune homme, ça ne te regarde pas. **Répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

**- Ça veut dire oui !** S'exclama Henry. **Beurk , c'est dégoûtant**. Ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace.

**- Hmm.** Emma se racla la gorge et désigna la salle à manger d'un geste de la main. **Quand vous aurez fini de comploter, on pourra peut-être passer à table.**

Les deux bruns se levèrent en même temps et échangèrent un regard entendu avant de rejoindre la blonde.

**- Après manger, on pourra regarder un film ?** Demanda Henry en s'installant à table.

**-Bien sûr**. Répondit immédiatement Regina tandis qu'Emma hochait la tête. **Tu aimerais en voir un en particulier ?**

**- Oui ! Il parait que Frozen est énorme !**


	14. Mise au point

_Hé hé !_

_Je sais que j'ai du retard mais c'est parce que je suis rentrée plus tard que prévue ! ( On a fait un détour par Disney..)_  
_En tout cas, j'ai passé un super week-end ! :D_

_Merci encore 1000fois pour toute vos reviews, les follows/mise en favoris ... Et merci aussi de juste prendre le temps de lire ce que j'écris._  
_Et un ENORME merci à **Atta2** sans qui vous auriez eu ce chapitre encore plus tard ! :D T'es la meilleure ! :D_

_Pour vous remercier justement d'être les meilleurs lecteur du MONDE (oui,oui) , j'ai une petite proposition à vous faire :_

_Pour la 300ème review, j'écrirais un OS et celui qui aura poster la 300ème pourra choisir le thème, le contexte fin j'écrirai ce qu'il a toujours voulu lire ! ( En espérant que j'y arrive hein.. )_  
_Si c'est un guest, ce serait bien d'écrire le thème souhaité directement dans la review... Si vous avez un compte, je vous enverrai un mp :D_

_Voilà voilà j'espère que cette proposition vous plait et que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !_

_Bisouuusss_

* * *

_18ème semaine de grossesse  
Mercredi midi – Granny's_

**- Ok alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Pierre **? Demanda Emma aux deux bruns assis en face d'elle.

**-Hmm non.** Répondit Henry en grimaçant.

**- Non.** Regina semblait bien plus captivée par le contenu de son assiette que par les propositions de la blonde.

Emma roula des yeux et barra le nom écrit en haut de la petite liste qu'elle avait préparé avant de poursuivre :

**- Valéry ? **

**- J'aime bien !** S'exclama Henry avec enthousiaste tandis que Regina semblait l'envisager sérieusement.

**- Pour un garçon.. **Précisa la blonde avec une once d'espoir.

**- Non. **Soupirèrent rapidement les deux bruns d'une même voix en roulant des yeux.

**- Eliza ? **Proposa-t-elle à nouveau en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa liste.

**- Pour une fille hein? **Demanda Henry en arquant un sourcil.

**- Oui. **Soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- C'est joli. **Regina avait l'air songeuse et finit par faire une légère moue avant d'échanger un regard avec son fils.

**- Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celui-là ?**

**- Rien, j'aime bien. **Henry haussa les épaules et avala une bouchée de son repas avant de reprendre en grimaçant légèrement : **Mais..**

**- Ça ne sonne pas suffisamment royale.** Compléta Regina en insistant sur le dernier mot.

**- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait sonner royale ?** Questionna Emma tout en se massant les tempes, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé la question.

Henry la regarda comme si elle était complètement stupide tandis que Regina souriait en coin, amusée.

**- Parce que tu es une Princesse très chère et que je suis une Reine.**

**- Et c'est vraiment important ?**

**- Oui Man' c'est important parce qu'un jour quelqu'un écrira notre histoire.**

**- Évidemment**. Soupira la blonde en échangeant un regard avec la brune avant de railler d'elle-même plusieurs noms sur sa liste. **Est-ce que William ça rentre dans vos critères ? **Demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

**- J'aime beaucoup.** Déclara Regina en souriant largement tandis qu'Henry se contenta d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

**- On progresse !** Emma entoura plusieurs fois le prénom avant de mordre dans son hamburger.

La sonnette du restaurant retentit alors et la petite famille put voir Snow et David entrer main dans la main.

**- Bonjour !** La petite brune fit la bise à sa fille avant de prendre place à ses côtés tandis que David attrapa une chaise et s'assit en bout de table.

**- Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous ! **Railla sarcastiquement la Reine en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Demanda Snow en ignorant Regina.  
**  
- On déjeune. **Répondit Emma en lançant un regard d'excuse à la brune. **On fait ça tous les mercredi midi comme Henry termine les cours plus tôt.**

**- C'est super !** S'exclama David tandis que Snow jetait un coup d'œil à la liste de sa fille.

**- Vous cherchez des prénoms ?** Questionna-t-elle pour la forme avant d'enchaîner : **Justement, avec David on a regardé ce dessin animé il y a quelques jours et on s'était dit que -**

**- Grand-mère ! **La coupa Henry, les yeux écarquillés et une once de panique audible dans la voix.

Tous les adultes autour de la table fixèrent avec incompréhension le jeune garçon et celui-ci reprit plus calmement :

**- C'est juste que vous aviez dit qu'on choisirait le prénom tous les trois.** Se justifia-t-il en regardant tour à tour ses mères.

**- Bien sûr mon chéri mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être malpoli.** Regina fronçait les sourcils, surprise du comportement de son fils. **Ta grand-mère a, malheureusement, encore le droit de s'exprimer.**

**- Oui mais-**

**- Henry, ça suffit. **Le coupa fermement Emma en fronçant également les sourcils. **On t'écoute.** Dit-elle en se tournant vers sa mère.

Snow, blessée par l'attitude de son petit-fils, reprit avec un voile de tristesse de la voix :

**- On a regardé Frozen la semaine dernière et on trouve qu'Elsa c'est magnifique.**

**- J'ai essayé de te prévenir ! **Lança le jeune garçon à Emma en secouant la tête.

**- Mais enfin Henry qu'est-ce qui te– **David s'interrompit en constatant que Regina pleurait à côté de lui.

**- Je vous prie de m'excuser.** La Reine se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Henry soupira bruyamment en regardant sa mère et Emma s'exclama :

**- Tu aurais pu être plus explicite toi aussi !** Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever à son tour et de rejoindre la brune.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?** Demanda David, l'air perdu, à son petit-fils.

**- Quand vous m'avez dit que Frozen était super, j'ai voulu qu'on le regarde à la maison.** Expliqua Henry, légèrement ennuyé. **Et Maman a pratiquement pleuré du début à la fin.** Souffla-t-il en roulant des yeux.** Ces temps-ci, elle est hyper sensible et vachement lunatique.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Hé.. **Emma posa sa main au creux du dos de la brune. Celle-ci était appuyée contre le bord de l'évier, face au miroir. **Ça va ?**

**- Oui. **Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **Je sais que c'est ridicule.**

La blonde sourit légèrement et essuya les larmes de la Reine.** C'est pas ridicule. T'as le droit de ressentir des choses, il y a aucune honte à avoir.**

Regina sourit en coin et attrapa doucement la main qu'Emma avait laissé sur sa joue.

**- Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ce que je ressens.**

Au regard que lui lançait la brune, la jeune femme comprit que ses paroles pouvait être à double sens et sourit en secouant la tête.

**- Tu retournes vraiment tout à ton avantage hein ?**

Regina se contenta d'hausser les épaules et attira la blonde contre elle en tirant légèrement sur son col tout en se mordant la lèvre et en arquant un sourcil.

Emma était comme hypnotisé par les lèvres de la Reine. Depuis le dernier baiser qu'elles avaient échangé, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser et de se demander quand est-ce qu'elle aurait l'occasion d'y goûter à nouveau. Doucement, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et initia, pour la première fois, un tendre baiser au plus grand plaisir de Regina qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

Elles se séparèrent au bout de quelque seconde mais la Reine garda son front appuyé contre celui de la jeune femme souhaitant profiter au maximum de ce moment que sa sauveuse lui accordait.

**- Est-ce que tu te sens prête à y retourner ?** Murmura Emma en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la brune.

**- Je vais plutôt rentrer à la maison avec Henry.**

**- Ok, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ? **Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

**- Non, je vais travailler dans mon bureau.** Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de se décoller complètement et de quitter la pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Vendredi 16h  
Commissariat de Storybrooke_

Emma tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers quand Killian et Henry entrèrent dans son bureau en riant.

**- Salut Man'! **S'exclama Henry avant d'étreindre rapidement la jeune femme.

**- Salut bonhomme !** Elle leva la tête vers le pirate et lui sourit largement : **Merci de l'avoir récupéré à l'école ; je suis censée rendre ce foutu rapport dans 3 jours et je n'arrive même pas à mettre la main sur la moitié des dossiers..** Soupira-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux feuilles éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

**- Avec plaisir, Amour. **Répondit Killian avec un sourire séducteur.

**- J'aurais pu rentrer seul.** Marmonna Henry en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Je suis sure que ta mère en serait ravie.** Railla sarcastiquement Emma. **Elle s'énerve déjà pour pas grand-chose ces jours-ci, autant essayer de ne pas en rajouter.**

**- Hmm.. **Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en grimaçant légèrement. **Hook nous propose de faire une virée sur son bateau dimanche, tu penses que ça lui plairait ?**

Emma releva sa tête vers le pirate ; celui-ci se passait nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et semblait mal à l'aise.

**- En fait, je ne pensais pas que euh... **Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que la Reine puisse se joindre à eux et ne savait comment faire pour se sortir de là. **J'avais plutôt envisagé que-**

**- Elle détesterait.** Le coupa Emma avec un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers son fils. **Tu sais, elle ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de notre dernière excursion sur ce bateau.**

**- Dommage. **Soupira Henry, un peu déçu.

**- Nous pouvons toujours faire cette balade tous les trois ?** Proposa Killian en sautant sur l'occasion.

**- Je ne sais pas.** Souffla Emma en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement. **J'ai beaucoup de travail et...** _Regina me tuerai_ pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Je peux quand même y aller moi ?** Demanda le jeune garçon en faisant ses yeux de chien battu à sa mère.

**- Oh mais- **Le pirate n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, la situation lui échappait complètement.

**- Je ne sais pas Henry, je dois d'abord en parler avec Regina.** Répondit Emma en ignorant Hook.

**- Me parler de quoi ?** La Reine venait d'entrer dans le commissariat. Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et déposa un chocolat chaud à emporter devant le shérif sans accorder un seul regard au jeune homme.

**- Killian me propose de faire une sortie en bateau avec lui dimanche !** Expliqua Henry avec enthousiasme en arrangeant la vérité sous le regard amusé d'Emma. **Tu serais d'accord ?**

La brune regarda successivement la jeune femme puis le pirate avant de répondre à son fils :

**- Je pense que c'est envisageable mon chéri mais nous allons en discuter ce soir.** Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux piles de dossiers déposées sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce et secoua la tête. **Tu es prêt à rentrer ? Ta mère a visiblement encore beaucoup de travail.**

Emma soupira bruyamment avant de poser son front contre son bureau en grognant tandis qu'Henry éclata de rire.

Une fois que les deux bruns eurent quittés la pièce, Killian s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

**- Amour, parle-moi. **Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension et il poursuivit en soupirant : **Tu es distante depuis quelque mois. Depuis que tu as emménagée avec la Reine en fait ! Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous mais tu n'arrêtes pas de m'ignorer.**

Son regard plein de tristesse fit mal au coeur de la blonde. Elle secoua doucement la tête et posa une main sur sa joue :

**- Je suis désolée Killian mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. A Neverland, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Henry et tu venais de sauver mon père mais.. **Elle souffla ne sachant pas comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait avant de reprendre, hésitante : **Toi et moi, c'était nouveau et excitant mais ça n'était rien d'autre. Et je ne peux pas avoir une relation avec toi si je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, tu comprends ?**

**- C'est à cause de Neal hein ? **Répondit le pirate en se relevant avant d'arpenter la pièce.** Tu culpabilises parce que tu étais avec moi quand il est mort, c'est ça ? Tu sais, il me manque à moi aussi mais il faut que tu passes à -**

**- Hook. **Le coupa sèchement Emma en lui lançant un regard noir. **Sors d'ici, j'ai du travail.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Dimanche – 1h13 du matin  
Chambre de Regina Mills_

La brune souffla bruyamment en posant les deux mains sur son ventre réveillant ainsi la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Marmonna Emma sans ouvrir les yeux.

**- TON bébé n'arrête pas de bouger ! **S'agaça la brune en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

Emma sourit légèrement, se rapprocha de la jeune femme et positionna sa tête face au ventre de celle-ci en écartant les couvertures.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de parler régulièrement au bébé depuis qu'il avait commencé à bouger. La Reine faisait comme si elle trouvait cette attitude ridicule mais la vérité était qu'elle trouvait ça absolument craquant.

**- Hé chaton !** Chuchota doucement la blonde. **Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire la fête sinon Maman va tuer des gens au bureau demain.**

Le bébé donna un coup un peu plus fort et Emma déposa un léger baiser sur le ventre de brune avant de lever la tête.

**- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? **Demanda-t-elle à la Reine.

Regina fut prise malgré elle d'une fulgurante bouffée de chaleur. La tête de la blonde pratiquement entre ses cuisses associée à sa question et à ses hormones déréglées lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

**- Je vais prendre un bain. **Déclara-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Emma avait perçue le trouble de la brune et décida de s'en amuser un peu.  
Sans bouger sa tête, elle posa ses mains sur les jambes de la jeune femme et les remonta doucement, lui caressant ainsi l'intérieur des cuisses avant de déposer ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle sentit la Reine frissonner et glissa doucement contre son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à elle.

**- Amusez-vous bien, Madame le Maire. **Murmura Emma avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de brune.


End file.
